School who needs it?
by LynLin
Summary: Kagome transfers into Hogwarts and is extremely unpopular because she's in Slytherin. What happens when the shikon jewel comes out and demons come? 12-24 new chap
1. Prologue

Lyn: Hello minna san! I would like to say....I don't know what possessed me to write this but I did. I am freaked out by it. But I want reviewers anyway, even if it is a crappy story. This is a freakin crossover with Harry Potter. Can you believe it?! Me. Writin Harry Potter.

AH THIS IS A REWRITE BECAUSE I THOUGHT THE ORIGINAL ONE I WROTE SUCKED. PLEASE READ THIS OVER. THERE ARE CRITICAL CHANGES IN THIS ONE!!!

Title: School...who needs it?

Disclaimer: I don't have fun saying I hate these but I'll say it. I don't own InuYasha. Wee...

Rating: PG-13

Author: Yours truly, Lyn!

Summary: Kagome Higurashi is a transfer student from Beauxbatons to Hogwarts. She has a hard time trying to fit in when she is suddenly placed into Slytherin. What happens when the Shikon no Tama shows up, and demons along with it?

****

Chapter 1

Prologue

"I'm gonna what?!"

"Transfer, honey."

"To where?!"

"I think its Hogwarts, dear."

"Why?!"

"It would be better to go somewhere closer than that Beauxbatons place." [1]

"Fine..."

It wasn't usually like Kagome to give up a fight so easily but she didn't really like Beauxbeautons anyway; it was too high maintenance for her. Maybe this school would be better.

After a few days of packing...

"Here Kagome, this is the key to your father's old vault. I'm not sure if he has much money but I know he has enough for you. Now go on the plane and you know what to do right?" asked her mother.

"Mother," Kagome said impatiently. "You already got me all the books and everything else I need and all I need now is money for an animal and for my own pleasure. [2] Okay?! I'll be fine. Don't worry."

Kagome's mother had tears welling up in her eyes.

"Just be careful, dear."

They gave each other one last hug and Kagome was on her way to London.

Kagome got her things and somehow found her way to Diagon Alley. She soon spotted the shop which was full of animals. A frog? No, those were hard to find when they got lost. Owl? Nah, too much feathers. Then she saw it. A beautiful white cat. Just sitting there licking its fur. How adorable!

She needed to go to the bank first so she asked the witch kindly, where the bank was. The witch told her and Kagome instantly saw an ugly goblin thing.

"Key?"

Kagome handed it to him and it looked as if he were examining it. After a while, he led her to a thing that looked like a roller coaster. He went to her vault, opened it and she saw tons of money. They were all sparkling in the light. Who knew her father was so rich? She decided to take about two handfuls of everything. One hand though. She had to study what kind of money they used so she just knew.

She went back to the shop and bought the pretty kitty she saw before. Up close, it was even more beautiful than she thought. After she thanked the witch, she walked to a nearby store

**_"READ ALL ABOUT THE FAMOUS HARRY POTTER AND HIS ADVENTURES! Now in paperback."_**

'_He must be some famous stuck up kid_,' she thought .

Now it was time to go to the train station. Platform nine and three quarters. There was nine and then ten. She sweatdropped. Where the hell was nine and three quarters?! She saw a plump woman and a little girl who wasn't actually little. She heard the words nine and three quarters so she might as well give it a shot. She walked up to her.

"Um, excuse me? Could you tell me --"

"How to get to the platform? Of course, dear."

For a moment that seemed like forever, the woman studied Kagome's face.

"Not from around here, are you?"

"No ma'am, I'm transferring from Beauxbatons and I live in Japan."

"Well, you speak English very well for a foreigner! Now, you have to wait until nobody's looking and go through the barrier between nine and ten. Just go along with my little Ginny here and you'll do fine."

Kagome thanked her and bowed...which she later thought was kinda stupid since this wasn't Japan.

She followed the little girl and after taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and walked through the barrier. When she opened her eyes, she saw a sign that said Hogwarts Express. The girl looked at Kagome for awhile. Like mother, like daughter.

"Hi, my name's Ginny. I'm going to be a fourth year."

Kagome smiled and replied, "I'm Kagome and I'm going to be a..."

She thought it over...

"A fifth year I think. I'm from a different school so I'm not that sure how you do things around here."

Ginny and Kagome shook hands and Ginny went to a uh, compartment thing and Kagome went to a different one. There she found a very odd pale looking boy and from what it seemed like, his guards.....

'_Maybe I should choose another one_,' she thought .

So she just found an empty compartment and sat down with all her things. The train started moving and she soon fell asleep with her cat on her lap. She didn't know what to call it yet. Kagome woke up to find someone poking her. She suddenly jumped up and scared the boy half to death.

"I-I'm sorry miss. I just wanted to tell you that we're here and..."

"Oh, I'm sorry too. I was just surprised that's all. I'm Kagome," She said, holding out her hand. The boy nervously took it and after holding it for a couple of seconds, he shook it.

"N-Neville Longbottom."

"So we're here?"

"Y-yes."

He left and Kagome started to change. After packing her stuff, she got out and heard a very loud voice calling "FIRS' YEARS!"

'_How interesting_,' she thought. She went with the other students and found a professor.

"Excuse me, professor?" She turned to see a whole bunch of first years and an extremely tall one.

"You're not a first year, are you?" she asked worriedly.

"Ah, no, I'm a transfer student from..."

"Ah, the new student. Come, we'll have you sorted first."

She led Kagome to a hall full of students and they all got quiet once they saw Professor McGonagall.

"Normally professor Dumbledore does the announcements for the sorting but this is a special occasion. This is a transfer student from Beauxbatons and she will be sorted first."

Kagome looked at all the new faces. She instantly saw Ginny's face and waved a little. Everyone turned to see Ginny waving back. The same thought was going through everyone's head. How did she know someone from Beauxbatons?

Kagome sat down on a stool as the hat was being put on her head. Almost at once, it shouted...

"SLYTHERIN!"

Everyone gasped as the Slytherin table cheered. Kagome groaned. She was in the worst one...she had been told about the four and had never thought she would end up there...she looked around at the faces who were now glaring at her. Obviously Slytherin was not liked...

Kagome walked to the table, sat down, and put her head in her arms on the table. This was going to be the worst year ever...

Lyn: Wow, I never thought I would write this but I guess I did. Hope you like this and REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

I no feel like writin that much now......

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

Whatever.......

[1] I have no idea what the freaking name is okay?!

[2] EW GET YOUR MIND OUT OF THERE!!! YOU GROSS PERVERTED PEOPLE!! LOL I'm just playing!

Okay, obviously, this was a rewrite of the original but I think that this is better. Obvious grammar and spelling errors that I hadn't noticed before are now corrected. I changed the story line a little because it used to be plotless but not anymore! I hope you enjoy it!!


	2. Here comes the jerk

Lyn: Hey, where are all my reviews? ::Turns around so people can see all the tears:: You don't like my story?! And I wrote this chapter just for you reviewers too....nah. This chapter I wrote is just cause I wanted to. Have fun and please review! -sniff- I need them.

Title: School...who needs it?

Disclaimer: I don't have fun saying I hate these but I'll say it. I don't own InuYasha. Wee...

Rating: PG-13

Author: Yours truly, Lyn!

Summary: Kagome Higurashi is a transfer student from Beauxbatons to Hogwarts. She has a hard time trying to fit in when she is suddenly placed into Slytherin. What happens when the Shikon no Tama shows up, and demons along with it?

****

Chapter 2

Here comes the Jerk...

Kagome looked around at all the people staring at her. What was wrong with them? Just cause she was in Slytherin didn't mean she was a bad person. Did it? She hid her face again and tried to keep the tears from falling.

Harry stared at the girl who hid her face. Hermione noticed this and said, "Harry! It's rude to stare at people like that!"

Harry turned around and replied, "What? Everyone else is doing it, she won't notice if one more person does."

Hermione just Hmphed at him and went back to eating. That's when they heard a big BOOM or a so called SLAM. Everyone turned to look at who did that. A girl with long black hair pulled back into a ponytail walked in with a boy with short black hair also pulled into a ponytail. She looked extremely mad.

"Touch me like that again Miroku, and I'll kill you!" She said as everyone stared. Hagrid was right behind them.

Professor McGonagall stood up and asked, "Hagrid, what is the meaning of this?"

Hagrid looked up. "I saw these two runnin' towards the forest and decided ter make sure nothin' bad happened. This boy was doing sum "things" to her an' she had ter chase him."

Everyone laughed as Miroku followed Sango to the Ravenclaw table.

Miroku whispered to her, "Who's the new girl?" Not noticing where she sat.

"Isn't that the Slytherin table? She looks too nice to be there."

"I'm going to ask her out."

"But she's in Slytherin!"

Miroku walked over to the Slytherin table acting like he couldn't hear her. He gently patted Kagome on the back and smiled. She looked up.

"Hello, my name is Miroku and you are?" he said as politely as he could.

"I'm Kagome," she said smiling, happy that somebody didn't hate her. Before she could say anything else he asked the big question.

"Will you bear my child?"

Everyone froze and looked at the couple. Kagome sweatdropped and Sango walked over to them with her boomerang in her hand. Sango was shaking with anger and took the boomerang and waved it in his face.

"Miroku, if you want to live, RUN."

"Lady Kagome, if you'll excuse me..."

Then he started to run.

Sango ran chasing him with her long boomerang hitting him on his head each time. Everyone started eating again and they were all full. Kagome walked over to the Gryffindor table to talk to Ginny and everyone glared at her as she walked. It made her feel nervous.

"Um, Ginny?"

Ron turned around faster than her and asked harshly, "And what do YOU want with Ginny, SLYTHERIN?"

Those words had hurt but she wanted to talk to her. So far, she was her only friend.

"I just wanted to talk to her."

Before Ron could say another word, Ginny stood up and said "I'm coming....."

When they got to an empty table, Ginny was the first to talk.

"What do you want?"

"I-I just wanted to talk, you're my only friend here..."

"What made you think I was your friend?"

Kagome stared. Was this the same kind Ginny she met before?

Ginny saw the hurt in her eyes and said, "I'm sorry Kagome, it's just that all the Gryffindor kids told me to stay away from you, and I can't ignore that. I'm sorry." And she left.

Kagome started to cry freely now and ran out of the hall. Everyone watched as she left.

"What did you say to her Ginny?" Harry asked.

"I just told her I wasn't her friend and left," Ginny said as she blushed at having to talk to the great Harry Potter.

Harry wondered, If he was nice to her, would everyone hate him too?

Kagome ran into Hagrid and he asked her what was wrong.

"I-I don't have a-any friends anymore...they all hate me!!!!"

"Now, why would they go and do that?" asked Hagrid.

"Because I'm a Slytherin!" she wailed.

Hagrid just smiled and patted her back

She cried into his HUGE coat, making it wet a little, not that anybody would notice...he showed her to the library where she said she wanted to look at the books. Maybe she could also work out her problems...he left her in there for a while and said he would be back in half an hour. For a Slytherin girl, she wasn't that bad as the rest of them.

Kagome sighed as she flipped through a few books. Crying didn't help, it never did. But she started to cry again anyway, only quieter. That's when she heard a snort.

"Is someone there?"

No answer.

"H-hello?"

A figure popped out. It was a boy with pure white hair and golden eyes...He was so totally HOT!!!

"Girls are so stupid....crying over nothing."

Kagome got mad.

"Do you even know why I'm crying, you...you...jerk! What's your name?"

"Why should I tell you? You're just a stupid girl. Baka."

"B-baka? You speak Japanese?"

"What? You actually understood that? You're Japanese too? God, what a bitch."

"Grrrr, my name's not bitch! BASTARD."

He was shocked. No one had ever dared call him a bastard before...now she would pay. He pulled out his wand and just then, Hagrid came back and he looked shocked.

"Who's this yer with, eh? You haven' been up to somethin' have you?"

Kagome blushed and so did the other guy.

"Hey, I've heard o' you, yer that troublemaker...eh...InuYasha! That's it!"

Kagome smiled at him sweetly. Now she knew his name...

Hagrid just noticed the suddenly pulled out wand.

"NO MAGIC IN THE HALLS!!"

InuYasha covered his ears and Kagome tried to calm Hagrid down. [1] Hagrid was panting and InuYasha just walked out of the room, his head held up high.

"Yer shouldn' be messin with 'im....he's in Gryffindor but a troublemaker."

Kagome just smiled and said, "Don't worry...I won't."

He walked her back to her dormitory and left her there, waiting for someone with the password to come along. There was Malfoy and his stupid group coming towards her. How much of this was she going to have to take?! [2] Malfoy smiled and walked closer to her.

"What are you doing here all by yourself?" he said as he held her chin up.

Kagome growled and shook her head so that his hand would be off her chin.

"Get your hands off of me. I'm waiting for someone with the password to come."

Malfoy grinned evilly.

"I could tell you, for a price. "

"Fine, what is it?" she asked, annoyed that he was playing a little game with her.

"How about a kiss? "he asked as Crabbe and Goyle sniggered.

Kagome looked disgusted. A kiss, to THAT guy?! Never in a million years...

"No thanks, I think I'll wait for someone else to come," she said as she turned away from him.

Malfoy looked angry.

"You'll see, no one refuses me. I'll make you mine soon enough," he said as he walked away. "Cow's heart," he said, and instantly, the door to the dormitory opened and they walked in.

Kagome gave a huge sigh. Finally, he was gone. So the password was cow's heart...she thought as she said it aloud and walked in and found the girl's room. Maybe tomorrow would be better.

InuYasha walked to the Gryffindor common room with a frown on his face. That girl found out his name and he didn't know hers. Not that he wanted to of course, it just wasn't fair that she knew and he didn't. Keh...

He got to his bed and unpacked his things. Why did that girl seem so familiar to him? Then it hit him... she looked just like that other girl, Kikyou, who was also in Gryffindor, only she was more of a slut...underneath the robes she wore were a lot of short, micro mini things...if this girl was like that too, he would die. For this girl...had a huge crush on him... he was deep in thought when...

"OI INUYASHA!!" called a voice which obviously broke his train of thought since he was now shaking his head. He looked up to see George and Fred Weasley grinning like crazy at him.

"W-what?" he said nervously.

"We just planted a little firecracker in a cauldron for Snape's class. Just thought you might want to know, just in case you get that one."

"Oh, thanks..."

"So what'cha got on your mind? Planning anything?" George asked.

"Actually, I've been thinking about that new girl--"

"You mean that one in Slytherin?" Fred asked.

"Yea, her--"

"Funny, Harry said that he's been thinking about her too," Fred said as he started to grin. George noticed and finally got it.

"I see, so you both are developing a little crush eh?"

InuYasha looked shocked. "Wha-what? No! I just saw her in the library and she was crying..."

Fred just shook his head. "She left the hall crying..."

InuYasha looked up. "Doesn't she remind you of someone?"

Fred and George pretended to look deep in thought. InuYasha knew what they were doing so he just said, "She looks like that Kikyou girl--"

He was cut off by the "Ahhhh" the two boys were giving.

"You mean the freak who has a crush on you?" Fred asked, trying very hard not to laugh. InuYasha glared at them both. "Yea...forget everything I just said, let's just go to bed and talk about it tomorrow. I'm tired."

The next day at school......

Kagome woke up suddenly and screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! I'm going to be late!!! KUSO, KUSO, KUSO!!!!" she said as she got dressed quickly.

No one else was in the room so she just grabbed her things and ran to her first class, Potions with the Gryffindors...

She slammed the door open and everyone stared at her as she walked to an empty seat. Snape glared at her and said, "Take your seat and be quiet--" he was cut off by another slam. It was Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

Snape smiled evilly. "Potter and crew, I see you're late again, 10 points from Gryffindor each and take your seats! Class has just begun..."

InuYasha, who was sitting next to Kagome, and was toying with a quill, was now glaring at Kagome.

"I bet you just love being able to get away with anything..." he whispered.

"It wasn't MY fault!" she whispered back.

"Yea, yea...whatever...everyone in Slytherin should get what they deserve...especially you..."

"Why is that?!"

"What's your name?"

"It's Kagome and just because I'M in Slytherin doesn't mean I'm a bad person! Dammit, I wish I never transferred here in the first place!" she said, forgetting to whisper and she had also started to cry again...and ran out of the dungeon...yet again...

Everything was quiet because of the sudden outburst and InuYasha stared at where Kagome had just been...fresh tears had fallen and her things were still there. His thoughts were broken when they all heard a scream. It was Kagome. Everyone rushed out to find.....

A/N: How was it? Tell me and I'll write you another chapter!

[1] Not doggy ears, kay? I have somethin planned for him......

[2] I dunno...it all depends how I want it to end...


	3. What the hell?

Lyn: Hey, gomen for the cliffhanger but I just had to do it! It made you all want to read it more didn't it? So here's the third chappy and please review.

Title: School...who needs it?

Disclaimer: I don't have fun saying I hate these but I'll say it. I don't own InuYasha. Wee...

Rating: PG-13

Author: Yours truly, Lyn!

Summary: Kagome Higurashi is a transfer student from Beauxbatons to Hogwarts. She has a hard time trying to fit in when she is suddenly placed into Slytherin. What happens when the Shikon no Tama shows up, and demons along with it?

****

Chapter 3

What the hell?

InuYasha had heard Kagome's scream louder than everyone else because he had been closest to the door and he felt guilty so her voice was piercing through him like thousands of knifes. By the time everyone had gotten out of the room, he was last to get out.

They all stared at the centipede creature that stood in front of Kagome, a piece of her robe in its mouth. Kagome looked scared and was frozen to that spot.

InuYasha was the first to speak.

"Get away from her, you freak!"

Everyone turned to look at him and the demon stared at him. By this time, everyone in the whole school had come out to look.

"**_You...you want the jewel too, yessss? I can see it in youuu,_** "the demon hissed but in Japanese.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" InuYasha replied, also in Japanese, so the demon would understand him.

Kagome moved a little and said, "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!!!" (In Japanese)

Now the demon's attention was back to Kagome. InuYasha groaned. If only she had kept quiet for a few more minutes.

"**_Give it to me.....the jewel of four soulssssss._**"

Then, it lunged at her and bit her around her waist and out came a round jewel that glowed. Kagome gasped as she fell to the ground, barely conscious. She reached for the jewel and her bag at the same time and took out a bow and arrow.

She shot the arrow, blindly at the demon. It hit directly at her and she screamed.

"**_I will not lose it againnn.....othersss will come.... _**It said as it disappeared.

Kagome was now on the floor, unconscious and bleeding, her hair tangled around her face. The jewel and the bow and arrow in her hands were firmly gripped...

InuYasha ran over to Kagome but Professor Dumbledore was pushing everyone back, magically making a bed thing come and carry Kagome.

Kagome groaned. Where was she? A bright light was in her face and she sensed someone was near her. She blinked and saw that it was ALL the teachers, crowding around her, talking about something.

Professor McGonagall noticed Kagome was awake and she informed all the other teachers.

"How are you feeling?" she asked cautiously.

"I've been better," she said, as she put her hand on the wound. It was still bleeding...

Professor Dumbledore smiled at her.

"Good enough to go to your next class?"

She felt weaker, like something in her was missing. Professor McGonagall was staring at Professor Dumbledore like he was crazy.

"P-Professor Dumbledore, she's still not--"

Professor Dumbledore just looked at Kagome.

"You decide."

"I, I think I can...besides, it wouldn't be good if I missed a class though, would it?" she said, smiling at him.

"Then its settled, you'll go to your next class after this one is over."

Then all the teachers left, staring at Professor Dumbledore, still thinking that at any moment now, he would turn around and say JUST KIDDING! But it never came...at that moment, he turned around and said, "I think you'll be glad to hear that you have a visitor. Not so lonely now, eh? I'll be back to explain some things later."

Kagome sat in shock. A visitor? For her? She sat wondering some more as the door opened again and saw that it was InuYasha...What was he doing here? Just to laugh at her?

InuYasha walked over to her carefully, as if he was expecting a bomb to explode at any second.

"Um, are you feeling any better?" he asked.

"I guess, what are you doing here? I thought you didn't like me," she said reluctantly. At this, he stiffened.

"I-I don't. I just wanted to see what had happened to you, see if you were dead or not, guess not."

"Well, even if you came here for a WEIRD reason, I still appreciate it, InuYasha. Oh, and thanks for the flowers..."

InuYasha blushed. He still had the flowers behind his back and hadn't even given them to her yet. He handed them over slowly, and started to wonder how she knew he had brought flowers when she couldn't see them.

"Yea, well, I'm going to go now..." he said as he left.

Kagome was left with the flowers and wondered why he had come. Was he lying or was he telling the truth? She started to think about it some more while she sniffed the flowers. They smelled good...

To tell you the truth, Kagome didn't feel better until the next day. She fell asleep with the flowers and Madam Pomfrey didn't want to wake her up.

She got out of the hospital wing feeling better but still quite weak. She had a headache but ignored it. She also had to deal with the stares she got as she walked through the halls. One girl actually came up to her and said some bad things to her, for no apparent reason...Things like, "What did you bring that monster here for?! Its good you lost control of it and it decided to attack you instead..."

Was that what people thought? That she was the one who brought the demon there? She tried to remember the whole thing but couldn't exactly get it. It finally hit her. They were talking in Japanese and nobody could understand them...

Kagome thought about it some more and remembered a legend her grandfather had once told her, it was something called the shikon no tama, a.k.a the jewel of four souls. Wasn't that the thing the demon had wanted and almost ripped her apart for? Anyways...

Flashback

Kagome's grandfather was standing in the middle of the room.

"I would like to tell you a story Kagome...."

"What for? I'm too old for bed time stories now grandpa, and you know that."

Her grandfather grunted.

"I know that, but this isn't a bed time story..."

And he continued to tell the story of the shikon no tama and how it was evil, blah, blah, blah...Kagome sat up; it was boring to listen to her grandfather talk, especially when it was about legends and stuff, when was it going to pay off in life anyway? She was now starting to daydream...

End Flashback

Why hadn't she listened?! Damn, she thought, know I have to study about this thing... She wasn't looking where she was going and bumped into someone.

"Oh," she said, "Gomen nasai." She quickly realized her mistake and switched over to English. "I'm sorry--"

"Don't worry about it," the stranger said. She took a closer look at him. He looked a lot like InuYasha, but had a more sophisticated look. But his eyes were more cold and untrusting, but still a major hottie she thought.

He looked at the rude girl who bumped into him. '_Not bad looking,' _he thought. '_But she needs to watch where's she's going.'_

"I must be going."

"But wait, what's your name?"

He didn't know what made him say it but he did...

"Sesshoumaru."

"I'm Kagome. Well, bye Sesshoumaru," she said as she waved goodbye. Sesshoumaru stared as she left, something inside him didn't want her to leave but he ignored it and went to his next class.

Kagome was in a good mood until she caught up with her next class. It was Potions with Snape AGAIN. Did someone just want her to fail?!

She walked in silently and felt something weird. For some reason she ducked and the next thing she knew, a... something went flying at her.

She heard a groan and predicted that somebody wanted to hit her with that...thing...She got back up and went to her seat. Everyone glared at her as she walked past and again, she felt nervous...but then she saw InuYasha and smiled.

InuYasha was playing with another quill at the time but when he saw Kagome he looked up. She had looked nervous but then he sensed that she got happier as she walked towards him.

Snape also glared at Kagome, he hated people that got attention, even if she was in his house, there was something about this girl he didn't like.

"Okay everyone, time to pick your partners for-- oh wait, **_I_ **get to pick for you," he said as he grinned evilly. He looked around the room. Ah, InuYasha, the second most hated in his list.

"Dog-boy and Malfoy."

Malfoy's lips curved as InuYasha's jaw dropped.

"Weasley and Longbottom."

They both stared at him in shock but he ignored them.

"Potter and Heeguhrashee."

Kagome glared. He had said her name wrong on purpose. Snape, catching the glare, somehow felt weak and quickly said, "My apologies, _Higurashi_."

Everyone stared. They had seen the whole thing. He had never done that before...this must be an extremely evil girl to have scared SNAPE. Everyone took their seats next to their partners. Kagome looked at Harry and Harry smiled back nervously. She had this weird feeling she saw him somewhere before...

"Um, excuse me? Can you tell me your name?"

"Er--Harry, Harry Potter," He sighed, she was probably another crazy fan but he hoped she wasn't, not much of a chance that she wasn't. He gaped at her in shock as she just continued to do her work with the potions.

"Don't just sit there, help me!"

Quickly, he got up and started to hand her the ingredients she wanted and watched as she poured them in. Wait a second...Snape hadn't even told them what to do yet!

"Um, may I ask you what you're doing? "

No answer. It seemed as if she was in a trance or something. He had no choice, he had to go to the PROFFESOR for help. He raised his hand and Snape looked at him and his lips curved ever so slightly.

"Yes, Mr. Potter?"

"Er, there seems to be something wrong with my partner."

"Ah, Don't insult her like that, keep working--"

He looked at Kagome who was busy pouring things into the cauldron.

"What, may I ask, are you doing there, Ms. Higurashi?!"

She finally looked up and stared at him and hissed. No, I mean literally hissed, as in Parseltongue, snake language!

"I mean, I'm..." she started to say but then fainted. Harry caught her in time in amazement. He wasn't the only one who could speak Parseltongue! He put her on a stool and watched as everyone gathered around the cauldron and gasped.

There was murmuring and Harry went over to look at what was in there and also gasped along with everyone else as the things inside arose...towards her. They looked like....

A/N:I tried to make it long but I just wanted to make this one a cliffy too! LOL, so pleases review cause I need it and you do too if you want me to continue this fic! Fluffy's in here! Guess what happens to them...

Sess/Kag or Inu/Kag? Hmm...so many ways...Inu-chan meany or good guy? He has a BIG secret and I MIGHT just tell you in the next chap. ::grins evilly::


	4. New Problems

Lyn: Evil, aren't I? Here's the fourth chapter! Its so hard to work like this, I try to do two chapters a week but sometimes I only get to write on the weekends and I only get **one freaking chapter up!** ::shakes head:: but I'm over it now. I hate school and Ms. Eberhard!! She is such a pain in the ass ! Making us stay after school....::mutter, mutter....::

Title: School...who needs it?

Disclaimer: I don't have fun saying I hate these but I'll say it. I don't own InuYasha. Wee...

Rating: PG-13

Author: Yours truly, Lyn!

Summary: Kagome Higurashi is a transfer student from Beauxbatons to Hogwarts. She has a hard time trying to fit in when she is suddenly placed into Slytherin. What happens when the Shikon no Tama shows up, and demons along with it?

****

Chapter 4

New Problems

The _things _came closer to Kagome and Harry realized he'd just left her there to get attacked. Before InuYasha knew what he was doing, he grabbed the nearest thing and started to whack the spider things. [1]

They flew away but kept coming back. They went into her pocket and grabbed the jewel.

_In her dreams, there was a voice calling to her, someone saying something about protecting the jewel at all costs and that she would be in great danger....._

_"Why?! Why does all this have to happen to ME?!"_

_"Because," The voice replied, "You are the one with the power. Purify it and you will live..."_

Kagome suddenly woke up and stared at the gigantic spider in front of her face. Ron stood frozen to the spot and stared. Spiders, why did it have to be spiders? Kagome saw its fangs move towards her and she whacked it aside, annoyed. She also saw it had the jewel with it and grabbed it and missed. She threw up this nasty black blob and everyone went "eww"

She wiped her mouth and looked at the blob. It suddenly disappeared. From the cauldron, it started to bubble...Professor Snape stood there, amazed and wanted to see what the student would do before he oh, so bravely rescues her.

Hermione screamed as one got near her. Kagome looked tired but she just grabbed the jewel and took out an arrow. She jammed it into the spider and it died.

"Th-thank you! " she looked as if she was about to cry in fear and relief.

"Dou itashimashite. Um, I mean, oh never mind."

The cauldron was spilling water and slime...out came...a monk...he looked old...

"Who are you?!" Kagome screamed as she fought the spider heads with InuYasha kinda helping as all the students turned to see who she screamed at.

"I, am, here, for, the jewel."

"In your dreams!"

She gasped as he suddenly started to grow extra arms and legs.....

"**_You will givvvvve themmmm to meee_**." he said now in Japanese.

He grabbed her by the neck and started to strangle her...[2]

Kagome choked out, "Let go of me!" and as her hands touched his um, skin? they instantly exploded and it re-grew.

"**_Youuu will regret that..._**"he threatened as he started to reach for her again. He grabbed the jewel and swallowed it.

"No!!!" Kagome screamed and now the spider heads all disappeared and the demon was getting stronger.

"**_How will you fight a demon with full power of the jewel when YOU only have half what I once was?! _**" he started to kind of laugh hysterically.

Professor Snape had had enough, he pointed his wand at the demon and the demon just laughed again.

"**_Youu think that will hurt mee?_** "he grabbed the wand and broke it in half, as the whole class started shrieking and ran out of the room leaving InuYasha and Kagome. Kagome took out her bow this time and each time she shot one, he exploded in different spots. Kagome shouted at InuYasha.

"Get the jewel! In his head near his robe!"

InuYasha looked around and grabbed it as fast as he could but he couldn't reach. Kagome ran to him and grabbed it herself.

"Don't you know any magic?!"

"I...haven't learned that much yet...."

Kagome sighed and ran outside, making the demon follow her and her classmates, shrieked again.

"You big fat ass! Try and catch me!" she now said in English. The doors of the classroom opened as she ran past them.

"**_Givvve it to me, for thou cannot run for loonnnng..._**"

Kagome just kept on running, out to the forbidden forest...

'_If I just keep running and lead it to the forest_,' she thought, _'I can just ditch it and come back! Hopefully...'_

Fred and George ran up to InuYasha excitedly.

"What happened?! Did someone's potion explode in our cauldron and now it's going after the new girl?!"

Fred snickered as George kept guessing.

InuYasha looked angry. Kagome's life was in danger and nobody was helping her! Not that he wanted to help her, she WAS in Slytherin after all....he saw Professor Dumbledore running past asking everybody where she went.

"She made some potion and a demon came out of it! End of story, okay?!"

Fred and George looked surprised. He never acted like this before. They were just about to say something about it when Kikyou ran up to them and hugged InuYasha slutty-like; she was rubbing her body on him...

"Kikyou..."

"But InuYasha!" she whined. "I'm scared! That girl might try to kill me because she's jealous that I'm your girlfriend!"

InuYasha froze as the twins giggled and snorted.

"GIRLFRIEND...?"

"Well, yea! That's what its called when two people are going out! Right Inu-baby?" she said as she started to kinda lick his ear.

InuYasha growled and pushed her away. Kikyou faked looking shocked and started to fake crying too.

"You don't like me?" she said, lips quivering.

InuYasha was just about to say something when he felt someone tap his shoulder but hard. He turned around to see his brother smiling down at him-- correction. Half brother.

"And what do-"

"Ah, dear little brother..."

InuYasha blushed as people started to whisper about him being Sesshoumaru's brother. He had never told anybody and wouldn't start now. He grabbed Sesshoumaru and tried to pull him somewhere. He didn't budge.

"What do you want?!"

"I just wanted to know if you knew where your little Kagome is."

"Yea, she went that way. Wait--MY Kagome? How do you even know who she is?! What in seven hells are you talking about, you bastard?! "

"We've met..." he said as he started to walk away.

Kagome was getting tired and Dumbledore hadn't found her yet...

"**_Tired yet little giiirl? _**"

Kagome slowed down a little, tripped on a rock, and bled a little. She tried to move but it felt as if she sprained her ankle.

"**_Ah, the smell of fresh blood..._**"he said as he got closer to her, he was so close that she could feel his breath. She closed her eyes and waited for him to bite her but it never did. She slowly, cautiously, opened one eye and saw Sesshoumaru standing in front of her. She started to wonder what had happened to the demon when she suddenly felt herself being lifted up and carried.

"W-what--" she started to say but he put his finger on her lips to shush her.

"It's gone now and you're too weak to walk so I'm carrying you. Any questions?" he asked rather coldly, but she could tell he cared just a little.

She silently shook her head no and snuggled into his clothes and fell fast asleep.

'_She must be tired after all that,_' he thought. He soon got near the castle and saw Dumbledore looking worried but then relief quickly spread over his face as he saw him carrying Kagome.

"What happened out there, young man?"

Sesshoumaru didn't answer but said, "I think she might want to go to sleep on a bed instead of me."

He nodded and magically conjured up a floating mattress. Sesshoumaru tried to put her down but she snuggled closer to him and wouldn't let go.

"I think you were wrong...." he said as he made the mattress disappear. They walked to the hospital wing together and had lots of people starting to stare.

Kagome woke up in a familiar room. She rubbed her eyes and saw that she was in the hospital wing again. What was this?! Her new room?! She stopped thinking about that when she saw Sesshoumaru was sleeping in a chair next to her. She blushed and started to wonder what happened last night. As she tried to remember everything, the door opened and Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked in.

She nudged Sesshomaru to warn him that they had company. He grunted and slowly opened his eyes. Relieved that she was okay, he started to leave.

"Machi masu...."

He turned around.

"Hai?"

"Arigatou Sesshomaru-sama."

"Dou itashimashite."

With that, he left.

She turned her attention to her visitors.

"Yes?"

Harry was the first to speak.

"I just wanted to say sorry for being so mean to you..."

"Oh, don't worry, you weren't mean to me in particular..."

"Anyway...we just wanted to apologize and thank you for getting rid of that thing."

"Oh, I didn't . Sesshoumaru did."

They looked at one another. Hermione spoke up.

"Anyway, that's it. Bye," she said as she shoved them through the door but the door suddenly burst open and Kagome looked shocked to find...

A/N: EVIL CLIFFY!!!!!

EVIL KIKYOU!!!!!

WHO IS IT BURSTING IN???

Oh, sorry, it was on caps lock....

Dou itashimashite means you're welcome!

Tell me what you think and you will know Inu-chan's secret.....

I DID IT!

Two chapters!

ONE WEEK!!

REVIEW PLEASE!!

[1] You knew by now that those were the spider heads, right? If you didn't ::shakes head sadly::

[2] Did I forget to mention they had a weird schedule? heh.....well, they have classes in the evening and the sun is setting......almost =)


	5. Jealousy is not good for you

Lyn: Gomen for all the cliffies but I really wanted to do it! Well, no more stalling. Here's the fifth chapter! TT Still not enough reviews to beat my sis.....I have to beat her!!! She has less chapters but the same reviews!! TT Please, if you're nice, review!

Title: School...who needs it?

Disclaimer: I don't have fun saying I hate these but I'll say it. I don't own InuYasha. Wee...

Rating: PG-13

Author: Yours truly, Lyn!

Summary: Kagome Higurashi is a transfer student from Beauxbatons to Hogwarts. She has a hard time trying to fit in when she is suddenly placed into Slytherin. What happens when the Shikon no Tama shows up, and demons along with it?

****

Chapter 5

Jealousy is not good for you

Kagome looked up and saw InuYasha with a chibi Kikyou holding onto him.

"Dammit Kikyou, let go of me!"

"NO! What if she tries to take advantage of you or something? I need to be here to be sure that bitch won't do anything."

Kagome sweatdropped.

"What brings you here, InuYasha?" Kagome asked as politely as she could since she felt like slapping the shit out of Kikyou.

InuYasha looked up and saw Kagome with a fake smile plastered on her face. He could tell, her mouth was curved ever so slightly and her eyes had flames in them...=P

"I just wanted to see how you were doing and Madam Pomfrey wouldn't let me in until morning."

He studied her shocked look and gave her a questioning one.

"She let Sesshoumaru stay the whole time..."

She looked at him with a weak smile. Now he was the one with a shocked face.

"H-he s-stayed the w-whole n-night?!" he asked in shock.

She nodded slowly. "H-hai....."

Harry and Ron watched as everyone was staring at each other. Ron looked as if he wanted some potato chips to crunch on. [1]

There was a moment of silence as they all stared. Kikyou broke the awkward silence.

"So now she won't be hitting on you now that she has a boyfriend, right Inu-Chan?"

InuYasha just grunted and pushed Kikyou. She smirked a little.

"Meet you at breakfast?" she asked as she left, but it wasn't really a question, more of a command. Kagome looked at InuYasha just stand there and she turned to Hermione.

"Don't be in such a rush. Stay, here have a chocolate frog or something," she said as she handed a plate to her. Ron looked eager to take one so Kagome handed the plate to him since Hermione didn't look like she would be taking one any time soon.

Ron quickly grabbed one and unwrapped it. He almost ate the chocolate but Hermione sent him a warning glare. She quickly whispered, "It might be poisoned!"

Kagome heard this and looked hurt, she would never hurt anybody on purpose, this made her take the plate back and put in down on a table nearby.

Ron sent her a glare back saying, "Yea, right!" and ate it. He looked at the card and shouted, "YES! I finally got Agrippa!"

His face turned bright pink as everyone sweatdropped.

"That's nice Ron, now let's go..." Hermione said.

Harry and InuYasha noticed Kagome's hurt look and both said at the same time, "I'll stay with you."

Kagome looked at them and sent them a warm smile.

"Arigatou, InuYasha."

InuYasha blushed and muttered a dou itamashite.

"Thank you, Harry. By the way...I seem to have heard your name somewhere...are you like, famous or something?"

Ron and Hermione's face turned red as they were about to burst with information. Things like, "You've never heard of THE Harry Potter before?!" and "I have books on him if you'd like to borrow them!" could be heard.

Ron was the loudest and asked, "How can you not know **Harry**?!"

"I don't get that much information about the wizarding world...I'm from Japan and I don't think we get the news...there aren't much wizards or witches in Japan."

"Figures. Are you muggle born?"

"My mother was a mortal if that's what you mean. And my father was a demon exterminator with some kind of power and came to England where he met my mother after he left school..."

Everyone looked amazed and confused.

Hermione piped up.

"So you're saying you have a muggle mother and an exterminator for a father?"

Kagome nodded.

"Where in the world does he find demons?"

Kagome's eyes looked sad for a second and said, "He found ways to get to different worlds and got killed in one of them. We never found him after that. I was 5 and my mother didn't want to talk about it anymore. She said she never did approve of his job."

Ron was sad and said comfortingly, "Don't worry..." But then he stopped himself as he remembered she was in Slytherin.

They were all thinking that this girl was too nice to be in Slytherin. Maybe the sorting hat had made a mistake. They were all surprised to see Kagome jump up as she began to search for something.

"What's wrong?" they all asked.

Kagome didn't answer but kept on searching. Where was the shikon no tama? She then remembered that the demon had swallowed it and Sesshoumaru had killed it.

'_Maybe he took it!_' she thought.

She got up and pushed everybody out rather rudely.

"What the hell are you doing, Kagome?!" InuYasha shouted.

"I have to change out of this weird white gown! Do you think I want everyone watching while I change?" she answered while InuYasha was blushing, obviously embarrassed that he had asked. The other guys had also blushed at the thought of Kagome changing...[2] Hermione just walked out by herself, still not trusting Kagome like the others.

Kagome got dressed in a blue skirt, which in her case is mini since that is all she owns...she wore a black blouse with no sleeves and put her robe over it all. She would take off her robe as soon as her classes were over.

She walked to the great hall where everyone was having breakfast. They all stopped eating as she walked in...

She forgot one little thing, everybody still thought she was the one who made the monsters come out, even though she was possessed for the second one, the first one had nothing to do with her at all.

There were whispers as she passed the tables and was relieved to find Sesshoumaru talking to someone in Ravenclaw. '_Was he in Ravenclaw too_?' she thought. She started to walk over to him but InuYasha blocked her way.

"What are you doing?" she asked, annoyed and impatient with him.

"Why are you going over to Sesshoumaru?"

"None of your business. Now let me through."

"No."

"Jerk."

"Wench."

"Bastard."

"Bitch."

"This is going to go on forever, you know." She started to walk another way but InuYasha went in front of her and put his hands in front of him. Big Mistake. It went to...her...=)

She looked down at his hands and then looked up at his face. Her own face turned red and she was going to scream...

"**HENTAI!!!**" she screamed as she slapped him hard causing everyone to stop eating once more and stare. The Weasley twins started laughing like crazy and fell off their chairs.

Kikyou started to have smoke coming out of her ears. He never tried that with her! She thought that he did that on purpose...

Kagome stomped over to Sesshomaru and asked, "Do you have the jewel?"

Sesshoumaru looked at the frustrated girl, who was obviously trying to be calm.

"Do you have it?" she repeated.

Sesshoumaru again said nothing but instead, led her to an empty part of the hall. She gave him a suspicious look and sighed.

"Where did you get this?" he finally asked.

She looked up and saw him holding up the jewel only this time, it was in a chain making it look like a necklace.

"It came from inside my body."

All he had to do was raise a brow and she answered, "It came out when the centipede demon bit me."

She looked at him closely and smiled. It looked as if he was trying to hide his surprised look. He slowly handed her the jewel by putting it on her neck.

While they thought they were having a "private" conversation, everybody was listening intently. They couldn't hear anything but saw him give her the necklace.

_'So he's giving her a present, the first sign in a relationship_,' they all thought.

InuYasha was turning more and more red by the second. Kikyou, on the other hand, was feeling more and more jealous even though she should have been happy.

'_He should be mad when I flirt with a boy but NO, he's all mad when SHE has a boyfriend! Well, she's going to pay...' _she thought angrily.

Kagome leaned over to talk to him. '_He's extremely tall for his age_,' she thought.

"Arigatou but--"

She was cut off when she felt his lips go over hers. It was a total shock. She never expected HIM to kiss her. Her first thought was " What the--" but then she liked the feeling of his lips.

'_So soft_,' she thought.

He broke it off and touched her shoulder firmly but gently.

"Be careful."

With that, he walked out of the great hall, leaving Kagome blushing a dark red color.

By that time, even all the teachers were staring. She walked over to her table, feeling lightheaded. Some girl walked over to her and whispered " Someone wants to see you in the room..." and left. [3]

Kagome got up and went to that room. She walked in and thought it was empty when she heard a sound on the other side of the room. She turned around and felt somebody grab her. They put something over her mouth and she tried to scream but felt too weak.

It was chloroform...instantly she felt sleepy and her eyes closed without wanting to.

She managed to say "Who's there?" But then fell asleep.

A/N: Who is it? =) I'm not telling you till tomorrow.....IF I can finish the chapter.

I'm feeling so evil now....

PLEASE GIMME SOME MORE REVIEWS!

If you do, I'll write more......

Maybe THREE chapters...

[1] Do they even know what potato chips are? -.-

[2] The white gown thing is that weird long shirt that you have to wear when you're in the

hospital.

[3] I don't know what room! Don't ask me!!!


	6. Doodoodoo Kouga doodoodoo

Lyn: You just hate me now don't you? Well, if you don't review, then I will make it even worse so you'll get even more angrier, which you probably think is impossible. Here it is! And I might even get the other chap up by tomorrow! Hope you like this!

Title: School...who needs it?

Disclaimer: I don't have fun saying I hate these but I'll say it. I don't own InuYasha. Wee...

Rating: PG-13

Author: Yours truly, Lyn!

Summary: Kagome Higurashi is a transfer student from Beauxbatons to Hogwarts. She has a hard time trying to fit in when she is suddenly placed into Slytherin. What happens when the Shikon no Tama shows up, and demons along with it?

****

Chapter 6

Doodoodoo Kouga doodoodoo

Kagome tried hard to open her eyes, after a few seconds, it had finally worked. She opened her eyes groggily and saw that she was no longer in the room, but outside near Hagrid's hut. She heard talking and slowly got up. Someone was coming closer to her.

"Finally awake are you?"

She turned her head and saw that it was Draco Malfoy. Of all the people to kidnap her...

"What am I doing here?" she asked sleepily.

"Well," he said quite seriously "I did say I was going to make you mine, and then you go and kiss that guy in front of the whole school."

Kagome blushed at the thought of everybody watching her and Sesshoumaru kiss. Malfoy got annoyed at her embarrassment.

"Guys!" he called out.

Instantly, Crabbe and Goyle came out of nowhere and grabbed Kagome's arms and pinned her to a tree. Kagome's first thought was '_Oh my god_...' She knew what he was going to do, the best thing to do was scream but Crabbe held her mouth and it would be no use. She looked around and tried to reach for her weapons but her pack was missing.

"Looking for this?" Malfoy asked teasingly while holding her pack, he was trying to wave it in front of her but it was too heavy, you know, =P

She bit Crabbe's hand and he cried out in pain. She elbowed Goyle and he cried out too.

Malfoy looked alarmed.

"Don't let her get away!"

Crabbe and Goyle recovered and went after her. She looked inside Hagrid's hut but nobody was in there. She felt somebody grab her and she turned to look at her second captor. It was a boy she had never seen before in her life. She had started to speak but he put his finger on her lips to shush her.

"Ssh, just stay quiet."

He looked around and backed up as Malfoy and his gang passed.

"You're safe now."

Kagome studied him. He was quite handsome. Long black hair tied up in a ponytail and he looked strong.

"Um, excuse me for asking but, do I know you?"

He blushed for a moment and said "No, but I saw your courageous acts against those youkai--"

"Youkai? You speak Japanese too?"

He nodded and said "My name is Kouga...and that's what you can call me."

"Arigatou Kouga-kun, for rescuing me," she said with a warm smile on her face. It made him blush even more. He led her back to the castle and went to the Ravenclaw table, waving at her every few seconds. [1] Breakfast just ended and they all walked to their next class.

Kagome walked to her last class slowly. It seemed she had two classes with Kouga and he agreed to help her on the things she missed. Her second day of school and she missed the first one, now she had a lot of homework to catch up on. T.T We all know the feeling...

She walked into Potions, yet again late. Snape wanted to take points from her house but remembered it was his so he told her to sit down.

A few seconds later InuYasha walked in late saying bye to the Weasley twins and laughing hysterically. He stopped as soon as he saw the death glare Snape was giving him. He glared back and sat down.

"Since you were late, 5 points from Gryffindor-"

The Gryffindors groaned.

"But wait, I'm not done," he said, having an evil smirk on his face. "Since you were also having fun with the Weasley twins, I can only imagine what you have planned for all of us and I'm taking 15 points because for that."

Everyone but the Slytherins argued but in the end lost.

"Now open your books and study. We're having a test tomorrow on everything we've learned in all the years we've been together; it will be worth half your grade."

Kagome raised her hand.

"Yes Ms. Higurashi?" he asked through clenched teeth.

"I wasn't here when--"

"Well now, you just have to try your best don't you?" he asked suddenly feeling cheerful.

She looked down at her table, tears threatening to spill. Snape ignored them and continued his lesson.

InuYasha watched her instead of the teacher the whole lesson. '_She looks so hopeless_,' he thought. He always felt bad when girls cried, even if it wasn't his fault. So throughout the whole lesson, he tried to comfort her quietly, without anyone noticing.

But on the other side of the room, Harry wasn't paying attention either, he felt bad for her and knew how she felt. Well, not really, Snape had never made him take a whole test on things he didn't know, especially ones that cost him half his grade.

Ron stared at Harry staring at Kagome. Sure he felt sad for her but not that sad that he had to look at her for the whole lesson. He nudged Hermione a little. She looked up, frustrated that he had messed up her train of thought.

"What?!" she hissed.

"Notice the way Harry's staring at the new girl?"

Hermione bent over to get a good look at him. She thought he looked weird. His eyes were mixed with pity and something else she didn't recognize.

"He's pitying her. But there's something else too. Can you tell what it is?"

Ron looked at Harry for a long time and finally said, "I've got it!"

"What?"

"Our Harry has a little crush on her. And I can see why, she's beautiful, if we didn't know she was in Slytherin, why, everyone would ask her out!"

Hermione merely grunted as she went back to her work. She thought Kagome actually looked pretty decent . She had that innocent look and has a streak of kindness too.

Class was over and Kagome walked out. As she got out, she saw Kouga and her face lit up. InuYasha, who was walking behind her, sensed her cheer up. What had made her cheer up? If he couldn't do it, what had? He groaned as he saw Kagome run up to Kouga. _'So she has ANOTHER boyfriend,_' he thought jealously. He walked up to the two, who were chatting happily.

"Oi, Kagome!"

She looked up and she looked happier than before.

"Ah, Kouga-kun, this here is InuYasha."

They gave each other death glares and shook each other's hand stiffly.

Kagome didn't notice and said, "Kouga-kun said he was going to help me study! Don't you think that's kind of him, InuYasha? He has a ton of homework but helps me anyway."

InuYasha got flames in his eyes.

"Well, I'll help you study for the test tomorrow!" he said quickly.

Kagome was about to say something but Kouga said something.

"I'll even have lunch with you if you want to study during lunch!" Feeling that this was a competition, Kouga said it quickly too. Kagome sweatdropped and backed up...

InuYasha and Kouga had gotten in each other's faces and started shouting what they would do to help her.

Sesshoumaru was minding his own business when he saw his arrogant half brother arguing with someone else. He recognized him from his house...what was his name again? Ah, yes, his name was Kouga.

He walked up to a person nearby and asked, "What are they arguing about?"

The person, who was shorter than him, felt intimidated and stuttered, "T-they are f-fighting over t-the g-g-g-girl..."

Sesshoumaru looked around and saw Kagome with her back to the wall. He walked slowly over to her and tapped her shoulder. Kagome felt someone tap her and looked up. It was Sesshoumaru, thank god. For some reason, Malfoy hadn't shown for class and she was afraid he would be looking for her.

"Yes?"

"How would you like to get away from all this? Care for some dinner?"

"I'd love some."

They walked away from the arguing group and went to dinner.

George and Fred saw a fight and went to go see.

"Oi, Inu-Yasha, what are you doing here"

He didn't answer but the pair heard the word "Kagome" a few times.

"Isn't that the new girl's name?" Fred asked George.

He nodded.

"Hey guys!" they called out.

The boys looked up in unison.

"She's gone."

Then, somehow, there was a gust of wind and a dust ball flew by the hall, leaving them just standing there, stupidly.

A/N: No cliffy this time...hehe the next chapter is going to be short but good!

PLEASE REVIEW!! ::Big puppy dog eyes:: This never works but I'll give it a shot.....

[1] I know, I'm putting everybody in Ravenclaw, but I don't think any of them should be in HUFFLEPUFF and Gryffindor is for good peoples, Slytherin is too evil and so you get what I mean right?


	7. What a nice dinner

Lyn: I need more reviews damn it!!! ::starts to cry:: Kami-sama, why oh why won't you give me some reviews?!

Title: School...who needs it?

Disclaimer: I don't have fun saying I hate these but I'll say it. I don't own InuYasha. Wee...

Rating: PG-13

Author: Yours truly, Lyn!

Summary: Kagome Higurashi is a transfer student from Beauxbatons to Hogwarts. She has a hard time trying to fit in when she is suddenly placed into Slytherin. What happens when the Shikon no Tama shows up, and demons along with it?

****

Chapter 7

What a nice dinner

Kagome was busy eating and talking to Sesshoumaru when the doors once again slammed. She was too busy talking with him to notice.

Sesshoumaru wasn't exactly saying anything but was just nodding his head as Kagome talked so he actually did notice as the doors slammed.

InuYasha and Kouga stomped over to Kagome.

Kouga and InuYasha got two feet away from her and shouted, "Oi! Kagome!"

THAT made her turn around and her grin turned in to a frown. [1]

"What's wrong guys?" she asked innocently.

"I thought you were going to study with me!" an extremely overheated Kouga said.

"And I thought you were going to study with me!" InuYasha shouted.

"NOT HAVE DINNER WITH _THIS_ GUY!" they said in unison.

Kagome sweatdropped as the entire hall watched as if this was a TV show.

"W-well," she stuttered. "Sesshoumaru just asked to have dinner with me and well, I couldn't say no--"

"And why not?!" they asked again in unison.

"Because it would have been rude and I wanted to anyway!"

She glared at the two of them and got up getting her things. She gave them on final glare and sighed.

"Lets go, Kouga-kun. I DO need to study. I'll meet up with you later Inu-Yasha. Ja! Matte ne!" she said as she grabbed Kouga's arm and left.

Kouga looked back at InuYasha and smirked. InuYasha fumed. Sesshoumaru just finished eating and left. When he got up...A bunch of girls flew up to him.

"Sesshoumaru!!!"

"EEK!!"

"PLEASE MARRY ME!!"

"COME BACK!!"

They all screamed as he left without saying a word to him.

InuYasha walked up to the Weasley twins and asked George, "What was that about?"

"The girls never noticed him before and once the new girl came, they finally started to notice him and now they formed an "I love Sesshoumaru" fan club," George replied.

Fred grunted. "That guy always kept to himself and hid in the shadows, that kind of stuff. I think they're attracted to his hair or something."

InuYasha stared at Fred. HE had white hair just like Sesshomaru!

Kagome was in the library with Kouga, it was hard to study with a guy watching your every move...Kouga showed her how to do things but she didn't exactly understand.

"I'm sorry Kouga-kun. I just don't get this. We never learned these things in Beauxbatons..."

Kouga gave her an encouraging smile.

"Don't worry, you can do it."

Kagome worked some more until it was really dark and Kouga was too tired. He left Kagome in there, waiting for InuYasha. She heard the doors opening and instantly thought it was InuYasha but it wasn't. To her amazement and fear, it was Malfoy.

"Finally, I've found you," He whispered hoarsely. Kagome got out of her seat and backed away. She saw the doors open again but it still wasn't InuYasha. Some guy with long black hair was there and he scared her. He walked up and knocked out Malfoy.

"If I can't have Kikyou, then I'll take you..." he said.

Kagome did the first thing she thought of. She screamed.

InuYasha came bursting through the doors but he looked different...Kagome took one look at him and fainted.

"Kagome!"

A/N: You like? I did a cliffy!!! Yay!! But this was a short chap.....T.T

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW! Or no more chappy.

[1] OMG it rhymes!!!


	8. EEEEEEEEWWWWWW NARAKU

Lyn: I just have to do cliffhangers...Gomen nasai...it's just so fun!!!! And Naraku wouldn't want Malfoy there because...he didn't wanna "share" Kagome. And finally, in this chapter, you get to see InuYasha's secret! Sorta...

Title: School...who needs it?

Disclaimer: I don't have fun saying I hate these but I'll say it. I don't own InuYasha. Wee...

Rating: PG-13

Author: Yours truly, Lyn!

Summary: Kagome Higurashi is a transfer student from Beauxbatons to Hogwarts. She has a hard time trying to fit in when she is suddenly placed into Slytherin. What happens when the Shikon no Tama shows up, and demons along with it?

****

Chapter 8

EEEEEWWWW NARAKU

InuYasha had forgotten that this night was "special". Not just because of Kagome, it was a night when he...changed...

He just remembered his "date" with Kagome and rushed over to the library. How could he have forgotten? More importantly, how could he have forgotten what tonight was?

'_Stupid new moon_,' he silently cursed as he heard Kagome's scream.

From what he had seen, she was a very brave girl and he didn't know what in seven hells could make her scream. Forgetting his features, he pushed the doors open. Shocked, he found an unconscious Malfoy, (YAY!) a terrified Kagome, and a grinning Naraku.

He was a guy in Slytherin.......

He was also the freak--actually, one of many freaks who loved Kikyou. _'If only they knew what she really is_,' he thought.

He saw Kagome look at him, faint, and then he shouted, "Kagome!"

Naraku walked over to Kagome, ignoring InuYasha's growls. He picked her up with a wave of his wand. In an instant, Kagome was on her feet, wide awake, now kissing Naraku...(EEEWWW!!)

InuYasha growled, "Why you-" he looked at them as they were pulling on each others clothes.

"Why didn't you ever do this to KIKYOU?!" he nearly screamed.

Naraku looked up as he continued what he was doing. He then pushed Kagome away with a hand but she just made little whining noises in protest.

He let go as she began to lick his neck and ears. Biting on them gently and affectionately. Naraku smirked as InuYasha snarled.

"Why? Why I never did this spell to that bitch Kikyo?"

He paused.

"Because even if Kikyou is beautiful, a slut, whore, etc. She still has one of the strongest counter attacks I've ever seen. By the time I learned of this spell, she already had a counter for it. That's when I noticed this girl, she looks remarkably like Kikyou don't you think? AND she's unconscious, thanks to you. So it was easy."

He turned his head and their lips touched again. From the looks of it, their tongues were touching too...(EEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!)

InuYasha leaped up and grabbed Kagome. He pushed her aside, ready to beat up Naraku when the librarian came back.

"What, may I ask, are you three doing?"

"Oh nothing, and there's an unconscious kid over there. Come Kagome." he said as he dusted off his clothes. Kagome got out of her seat and ran over to Naraku like a loyal puppy chasing after its master. InuYasha grabbed at her again and slapped her face.

Nothing. He looked into her eyes, they were blank and not like the last time he saw her, full of energy and excitement. Ignoring the screams of the librarian lady, and Kagome, he ran to the hospital wing. Putting on his hood, he walked in. Leaving Naraku to answer the questions about Malfoy.

Madam Pomfrey asked, "What happened here?"

InuYasha shrugged.

"I found her like this."

She just merely nodded, took one look at Kagome magically made a bed go under Kagome forcing her to lie down.

"But I have to go to Naraku, he needs me," she said quietly.

Madam Pomfrey ignored her and forced down something that looked like green shit to InuYasha. As she drank it, he nearly threw up.

"Feeling better?" she asked.

Kagome just looked confused.

"What happened?"

Madam Pomfrey looked at InuYasha and said, " I would like to know too."

Kagome just looked even more confused.

"Why am I always ending up at the hospital wing??" she groaned. "I might as well live here!"

InuYasha and Madam Pomfrey laughed.

InuYasha just pulled his hood tighter around his head and explained everything-- it made Kagome wanna throw up.

"If I ever see that guy..." she threatened.

Madam Pomfrey just looked shocked.

"A student actually did that?! We must inform Dumbledore...as for you...this girl needs rest. OUT!"

She shoved InuYasha out the door as he waved to Kagome mouthing the words feel better soon and holding on to his hood for life.

Soon word spread that Kagome was once again in the hospital wing and InuYasha saved her. No one heard about Naraku except George and Fred Weasley. They had to pry it out of InuYasha and then they told Ron, who told Harry and Hermione, who promised to keep it a secret.

Kagome walked out of the hospital wing to find the twins, the youkai brothers, Kouga, and the Harry Potter group. (Ron, Harry, Hermione.)

"Um....hi?"

They all started to ask her tons of questions and Kagome was overwhelmed.

"SHUT UP!"

They all stared at her and she blushed, but looked proud of herself.

She pointed to the twins and said, "You first."

Fred asked, "How did it feel kissing that slime Naraku?"

Kagome blushed. InuYasha growled.

"I don't really remember it. Um, lessee, kinda weird, kinda gross."

George asked, "How do you remember this?"

"It was like I was there, but then, I wasn't..."

She looked at their blank faces and rephrased it.

"It was like, I was there physically, but my soul was somewhere else, watching, I tried to move but it wouldn't work, and I felt everything, like when he touched me, he is so rough! IF HE EVER HAS A GIRLFRIEND, I AM GOING TO BE AMAZED."

She laughed weakly as they stared at her in shock. Changing to change the subject, she said, "Kouga-kun, tell them about when Malfoy tried to rape me!"

Everyone turned to him and he began telling the story. InuYasha was not amused. Kagome sighed and pushed them all into the Great Hall.

A/N: Short chappy yes?

But I have a history project due in two days and I didn't even start!!

The next chap will be tomorrow or next week!

Thanks for reviewing!!

Ja ne!!


	9. Revenge

Lyn: I'm so sorry for the delay. It was supposed to be 2 chapters a week but school was so stupid. I have to give a speech on my family on Monday and by the time you read this I'll be done with that. BUT I'M SO NERVOUS!!! Here's the next chapter and I'm sorry if I'm rushing things. I just don't have the time anymore. =) I'm happy now...

Title: School...who needs it?

Disclaimer: I don't have fun saying I hate these but I'll say it. I don't own InuYasha. Wee...

Rating: PG-13

Author: Yours truly, Lyn!

Summary: Kagome Higurashi is a transfer student from Beauxbatons to Hogwarts. She has a hard time trying to fit in when she is suddenly placed into Slytherin. What happens when the Shikon no Tama shows up, and demons along with it?

****

Chapter 9

Revenge

Kagome was trying to push all of them to the Great Hall but they were too busy listening to Kouga tell them about Naraku. After it was over, Kagome sighed exasperatedly.

"Can we go eat now?"

The Gryffindors and the one Ravenclaw looked at her.

The Gryffindors (minus InuYasha) all asked questions at once.

"You elbowed Crabbe and Goyle?!"

"How did it feel?"

"Were you scared?"

"He couldn't pick up your pack?!" the twins asked, doubling over, holding their stomachs, because they were laughing so hard and it hurt so much. Kagome answered in Japanese just to irritate them.

"Hai, iie, and hai, he's so yowai, [1] ne, Kouga-kun?"

Kouga and InuYasha smirked as they walked Kagome to the hall, leaving the Gryffindors all wanting to get their questions answered so they ran after her.

Kagome spotted Sesshoumaru and yelled, "Sesshoumaru! Over here!"

He saw her and InuYasha together and grinned evilly. He would have fun with this...

"Ah, Kagome, would you like to eat with me?"

Kagome smiled as the two guys growled.

"Gomen nasai, Sesshoumaru-sama, I promised to eat with them today," she said as the Gryffindors walked to their table and Kouga was actually so popular that he was invited; as for Kagome, she was still unwanted but InuYasha and Harry made sure she was there. Sesshoumaru just grumbled and continued his talk with some dude.

Kagome was talking again in Japanese to annoy everyone and to make sure she was annoying them, she said a few words like "Malfoy" but ending the sentence in Japanese. Ron was getting annoyed more than everybody combined.

"Stop being so bloody mean! TELL US ALREADY!" he said as the whole hall fell quiet.

The hall seemed to get quiet a lot more than usual lately...=) Kagome sweatdropped and just asked, "Ron, are you feeling okay?"

"Yes, fine, why?"

"...-.-;;"

"What?"

"...-.-"

Harry nudged Ron a little.

"Just shut up."

The hall began to talk again and peace was restored. For now. Kagome started to get up from her seat. Almost at once, the guys all got up and asked what was wrong.

Kagome just shook her head and said, "Nothing, really, I just have a little headache."

"That all? It can be fixed easily with magic," the twins said proudly.

Kagome backed up, not knowing if they really knew how to do things like that, she just started to walk away.

"It's okay guys, really."

Hermione just sat up stiffly.

"Everyone sit back down! She's obviously fine, now sit!"

They sat down slowly as Kagome's figure slowly disappeared. The Weasley twins started to whisper and the other guys joined in, leaving Hermione to eat by herself.

"So, you think she has a nice body?" one of them asked.

"Of course! One of the best," someone else answered.

They laughed.

"You know that dance only for fourth years and higher? Uhh, the Yule ball?"

"Yea?"

"Well, what you wanna bet someone besides us asks her?"

"...I never thought of that!"

"Well, I'm going to ask her first!"

"You have to get past me because I'M going to ask her first!"

They started arguing and didn't notice as a black figure walks past them.

Kagome, once again, wasn't feeling well.

_'What's wrong with me_?' she thought over and over again while she was walking to nowhere. She sat on the edge of her bed thinking as her cat walked by.

"Oh, I haven't seen you in such a long time. Have I named you yet? Let's see...how about Eri? Sounds like a nice name, ne?" she asked as she started petting it.

She started feeling dizzy. Eri jumped off and stared at Kagome. She turned as a gust of wind passed by. Her ears perked up and started to hiss. Kagome looked at Eri.

"What's wrong, Eri?" she asked. Then, she also turned as she felt someone walk past her. It was someone in a cloak.

"Hello? Who's there?"

She stared as she was frozen to the spot, too afraid to move. The figure slowly removed the hood and Kagome sighed in relief.

"Oh, its only you. The little-- -.-;;...the one who was with InuYasha. Kikyou, right?"

Kikyou scowled.

"Stay away from him, bitch."

"Wow, and you're in Gryffindor? I'm amazed," she said mockingly.

Kikyou's scowl deepened.

"I mean it. If you don't, I might do something I'll regret, and so will you."

"Sure, whatever." Kagome waved her off with a hand.

Kikyou growled, "I warned you. Now you die."

Kagome watched in shock, REAL shock, as Kikyou pulled out daggers and knifes.

"Are you really going to use those? Why are you going to kill me? I didn't do anything!"

Kikyo raised a brow. This girl really didn't know? What an idiot. Everyone in the world could see what was happening...

Kagome backed up until she felt the wall. She felt around it, just in case there was a door or something. Eri hissed some more. Her back arched, ready to attack, but then she looked over at Kagome. Kagome looked so scared but oh well. Eri leapt up to Kikyou's face and started scratching it. Kikyo shrieked in horror.

"My face!!!! My beautiful face!!" she screamed. Kikyou quickly took out a compact mirror to check her face and cover up anything with make-up.

Eri looked over at Kagome, as if to tell her to run away. Kagome understood and ran as fast as she could. Eri then leapt off, and hid in the shadows.

Kagome went back to the great hall and stopped in front of the doors. Her head was hurting. She turned around to find a boy and girl standing behind her. It was...Miroku and Sango.

"Hello...Miroku, right?"

He grinned.

"SO glad to see you safe, and-- you remember my name!"

Sango held out her boomerang in warning and Miroku backed off.

"Hi, we haven't had a proper time to introduce ourselves. I'm Sango and you already know this lech."

Kagome put on a fake smile.

"Kagome Higurashi. Nice to meet you Sango. I--" she stopped as she felt someone touching her in a certain spot...

"**HENTAI!!!!**" she screamed. The whole school probably heard but she didn't care. She kept on screaming and bonking him on the head. Sango smiled. They would get to be very good friends...

'_If only she wasn't in Slytherin..._' Sango thought sadly. Too nice a girl to be in THERE. She helped Kagome in pounding Miroku and when they walked in the hall together, there was a half dead Miroku, and two happily chatting girls.

Kagome laughed as she listened to Sango tell her about almost every girl Miroku groped. Her head was now throbbing. She tried to ignore the pain. Miroku was silently, stupidly, faking a sob.

"Why, oh, why does this have to happen to me? Two beautiful girls and they both want me! How will I choose?"

Kagome and Sango turned stiff as they turned around...and started whacking Miroku on the head some more. Kagome felt tired and stopped. Sango continued but turned around to talk and whack him at the same time.

"What's wrong Kagome-chan?"

"Nothing Sango-chan. Just tired. Killing Miroku can get tiring."

"True," she said as she stopped, gave Miroku one last whack, and sat down.

"So what's on your mind?"

"Nothing much. Lets just go to class. I don't want to be late."

"Sure..."she said unsurely. "What class do you have first?"

"Oh...um...herbology."

"GREAT! We're with you...and Gryffindors too I think." [2]

They walked together as she heard InuYasha, Kouga, Harry, Ron, Fred, George, and a very faint Hermione calling her. She turned around slowly, so slowly that by the time she looked back, they were all next to her and she had to turn around again.

"So we all have the same class together..." She said as she sweatdropped.

They walked in, took their seats, and Kagome and Sango sat next to each other so the poor boys had to sit next to each other. '_More time to chat,_' they thought. Hermione was feeling jealous of all the attention Kagome was getting but brushed it away. Why get jealous over someone if you don't have a good reason?

In front of Kagome was Kikyou and during the lesson, Kikyou was making threat notes and copying off of Kagome. -.-...

Here are the notes =) :

STOP COPYING OFF OF ME CHEATER.

shut the fuck up

Oh, that's all you can do? swear at me? you know, only weak people swear. Go crawl back in the hole you came from and buy a new line and attitude at the store, I know you like shopping and everything...but what are you wearing?! It looks all ripped up!

Shut the fuck up notegiver.

Oh, notegiver?! Is that the best insult you could come up with? At least MY comebacks are good! What kind of an insult is _notegiver_?! By the way, did you go to the store yet? I don't think so because you still have that -- look on your face. And your clothes; look dead.

I was going to say shut the fuck up bitch but that seemed rude. Now I'm going to say it. SHUT THE FUCK UP _BITCH_. And what are you talking about?! MY CLOTHES ARE GOOD.

Yea right, they look like you bought them in a strip shop.

WTF [3]

I can't believe you lost to my cat! HAHAHAHHAH

I should have just killed you when I had the chance.

HAHAHHAHAHAAH

Shut up you fucking----

whore

slut

stupid ass

smart ass

The end!

Kagome and Kikyou glared at each other. [4]

Meanwhile, InuYasha and the guys were watching as they passed notes, reading them each time, from the back.

"What are they having? A glaring contest?" Kouga asked.

"It'll take a long time before they stop." Ron replied.

George was still trying to get over the "Notegiver" part. He was laughing like crazy and since they were supposed to be quiet, he made the laughs into snorts.

InuYasha and Harry were trying to get over the "I should have killed you" part. Was Kikyou that mean? Fred was trying to stop laughing over the "I can't believe you lost to my cat" part.

After class, Kagome walked out with all her friends; mostly InuYasha, Kouga, Harry, Ron, the twins, Miroku, and the one girl, Sango. Kagome was tired and her head hurt more. She felt someone pull her hair and then a "Snip!"

A/N: ahahhhahahahhahhah

I didn't give my speech!!

ahahhahaahhahhah

I'm the only one who didn't!!!

I wasn't called on on Monday.

I went home sick Tuesday.

On Wednesday, No 7th period.

Thursday...I was just excused!!!

AHAHHAHAHHA

CLIFFHANGY!!!!

MUAHAHAHHAHHAHA

BWAHAHAHHAAHHAHH ja ne

[1] Yowai means weak in Japanese.

[2] SSSH! I don't remember who's in what class!! -- don't tell!!! LOL

[3] for the online newbies, wtf means what the fuck!

[4](This was a real thing my friend wrote to someone who was copying off of her and it ended like this. THANKS FOR LETTING ME USE THIS CONNIE!!! Btw, there was more to this but it was too long. and the killing part was added, SORRY CONNIE!!! And....YOU ARE A WHORE MARIA!!! =)


	10. Bastard

Lyn: I'm so happy!!!! Now here's my new chappy!!!! Did I mention Kagome had hella long hair? ;; Sorry if I didn't! Oh yea...and to answer that Cho Chang thing somebody mentioned a long time ago.... ahem.....Harry _did _like Cho but he also likes Kagome now. You _can _have more than one crush, y'know! =)

Title: School...who needs it?

Disclaimer: I don't have fun saying I hate these but I'll say it. I don't own InuYasha. Wee...

Rating: PG-13

Author: Yours truly, Lyn!

Summary: Kagome Higurashi is a transfer student from Beauxbatons to Hogwarts. She has a hard time trying to fit in when she is suddenly placed into Slytherin. What happens when the Shikon no Tama shows up, and demons along with it?

****

Chapter 10

Bastard

Kagome was shocked to hear a snip of a scissor and feel someone pulling her hair. She turned around quickly and saw Kikyou with someone she didn't know.

"Well, if I can't kill you, I can just torture you in many ways. Oh, and meet Yura," Kikyou sneered.

Yura smiled, holding Kagome's cut hair. It used to be lower than her waist and now, half of it was near her stomach.

"oOo.....You have such beautiful hair, so smooth and silky. What do you use?" she asked nosily. Kagome clutched the half of her hair that wasn't cut and glared at Kikyou and Yura, her eyes full of tears.

"You..." Kagome threatened.

Yura and Kikyou laughed.

"What'cha gonna do? Cry to a teacher? Or better, just cry?" Kikyou asked.

Kagome walked up to both of them, slapped Kikyou and punched Yura. Then, she ran to her dormitory. Kikyou was holding her face.

"No...first the scratches and now a red hand mark? THAT GIRL JUST _WANTS _ME TO BE UGLY!"

Yura scowled.

"At least you aren't going to have a black eye, la? Nice plan, Kikyou," she said as she walked away. Kikyou was standing in front of InuYasha.

"Did you see that? Did you? She slapped me Inu-chan!"

InuYasha pretended not to notice and followed the Gryffindors and Kouga to find Kagome. Hermione was left behind once again.

"Guys!!! WAIT!! What about our homework???"

Kagome was in the Slytherin common room, crying her eyes out. She held her hair tightly in her hands.

'_How dare she? She had the nerve to just go and cut my hair like that!_' she thought. '_It took so long to grow, too!'_

Malfoy walked up to her.

"Feel bad?"

"Leave me alone, jerk."

"Awww. That hurts. Really. Now, want me to help you get back at her?"

"Since when are you so nice?"

"Hey..." he seemed offended. "I am always nice."

"Whatever. I don't need your help. I have my own way of doing things," She said as she wiped her eyes and walked out the door. Malfoy grinned.

'_You'll be mine yet,_' he thought.

Kagome was heading to her next class, it was with the Hufflepuffs so she wouldn't have any of her friends there to comfort her.

'_Finally_,' she thought, _'time alone.'_

As the teacher blabbed on, she started thinking about what she would do for revenge.

'_Maybe this is why I was put in Slytherin,_' she thought, for she always had a cruel and unusual way of getting revenge. '_No_,' she thought, '_I'm a good person, just not when it comes to getting revenge or stuff like that.'_

At lunch, she sat on an empty table where nobody was using it so she thought it was a good place to plan everything. Eri was there too, so she could probably use her...

InuYasha and the "New" gang but with still the old gang in it plus Kouga, walked over to Kagome and all sat on the table. She looked up.

"Yes?" she asked impatiently.

Kouga looked taken aback.

"Is that anyway to talk to the people who came to help you?" he asked.

Kagome smiled a little. "Thanks guys, but I don't need your help," she said as she got up, picking up all her things. They watched as she left, with little Eri following her.

"So, is that the cat that scratched Kikyou's face?"

"Since when did she have a cat?"

"I don't know."

"Who cares."

They went to their own tables and ate um...lunch?

Kagome was walking to her next class when she saw Sesshoumaru. She felt bad for leaving him at...breakfast? Whatever...she felt bad and wanted to make it up to him.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" she called out.

He winced. He was not used to people calling him "sama" and it was only used when this little girl Rin said it to him, but she was allowed because he was sort of a father to her and she had no family. But that was in the past.

'_She's at home now_,' he thought. '_with my cousin..._' he shuddered. He didn't like his cousin. Her name was Sorahane and she was a little...perky. She loved things and colors that were pink and somehow convinced Rin that pink was good. She was the only one he trusted with Rin but still, she scared him. He turned around, but nobody was there. He turned around again to where he was going in the first place and there she was.

"Kagome," he said simply. For that word said it all.

She gave him an extremely bright smile, despite the headache and plots of revenge in her head.

"I am so sorry for leaving you at breakfast this morning. For some weird reason, they all wanted me to be there with them. Weird--"

"Maybe its because you're beautiful," he said.

"Wha?"

She was surprised at how easy it had been for him to get her to blush.

"I'm not beautiful..."

"Oh? Then why do you think mostly guys want to be around you?"

Kagome looked up at him.

"Do you?"

Sesshoumaru almost turned red but stopped himself.

"What do you think?"

Kagome stared at him for a moment.

"I don't know...but my guess is that you do."

With that, she walked away from him, leaving him with his jaw open.

"And close your mouth!" she called out. "You don't want to drool!"

She laughed as she walked to her room, and watched as he slowly straightened himself up and started to act like himself again. It was about a half hour before lunch was over and she would have to go to her next class. It was some class she didn't know she signed up for but it was next.

She had planned everything. '_Kikyou is gonna get it,_' she thought. '_Oh, and don't forget Yura!' _She grinned evilly to herself as she got her things and walked to her next class. Everything was perfect but she had to wait until tomorrow to do it. Luckily, her plan wasn't against school rules but it was still very...

Holding her pack and books, she opened the door and sat in a seat. It was with the Ravenclaws and Kagome randomly sat down next to Miroku, which was a big mistake...

He groped her and she had a hard time keeping him away. Slapping his hand away didn't work, screaming at him didn't work, and neither did punching him. She finally found a way to get him to stop.

"_Sango!_"she called out.

Sango turned and saw Miroku groping a very annoyed Kagome.

"MIROKU"

Miroku looked at Sango, turned around to do his work, and winked at her.

Sango growled a warning and throughout the whole lesson, Miroku didn't touch Kagome. When she reached her last class, her head was throbbing more and more each second. She was late and by the time she reached the class, she nearly fainted.

"Sit down, Higurashi," Snape said coldly.

Kagome sat slowly while the Gryffindors who didn't know her, booed and hissed at her. She wasn't feeling good and during the test, she was feeling worse than ever and raised her hand.

"Yes, Higurashi?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

She got up.

"Um, I'm not feeling well and my hea--"

"You think you can get out of this test Higurashi? I don't think so, sit down and keep going."

"But--"

"SIT!"

She sat back down and picked up her quill.

"Kagome?" InuYasha whispered.

She turned weakly and looked at him. He stared back. '_She doesn't look good_,' he thought. She turned again and raised her hand once more.

"Professor? I'm REALLY not feeling good."

"If you continue this, I'm going to have to take away points from Slytherin even if its my own house," he hissed at her.

But in the middle of his sentence, she fainted and InuYasha caught her just in time. He picked her up and opened the door.

"InuYasha...I'm going to take away 50 points if you--" he tried to say.

"Do you think I fucking care? Bastard," he said as he ran out of the dungeon with Kagome in his arms. Snape was shocked. No one had ever called him a bastard before. Shocked, he went on teaching.

Quietly, the Gryffindors cheered even though they lost 50 points, they were so glad to hear someone had stood up to Snape and actually called him a bastard!

InuYasha brought her to the hospital wing but Madam Pomfrey wasn't there. '_Weird_,' he thought. He felt Kagome's head, it was burning hot. Not knowing what to do, he tried to bring her to Professor Dumbledore, today he was substituting a class and InuYasha knew that class had Sesshoumaru in there but he didn't care. He opened the door and everybody looked at him.

"May I help you?" Dumbledore asked.

"Uh, this girl is sick," he managed to say.

Dumbledore looked at her and asked, "Why not bring her to the hospital wing like normal people?"

The class snickered but InuYasha yelled, "Madam Pomfrey's not there!"

The class went silent.

"Not there?"

InuYasha nodded and Sesshoumaru just watched the unconscious Kagome in InuYasha's arms. Everyone seemed worried and Dumbledore used magic to make Kagome float.

"Go back to your class."

"But--"

"Now."

InuYasha knew there was no point in arguing with the headmaster so he took one last look at Kagome and left.

A/N: Like it?

I'm not tired of cliffies but I couldn't think of one.

NO SPEECH!!

YAY!

I HAVE NO VISUAL AID FOR IT!!!

Thank you for reviewing everybody!!!!!

Laura-chan: you're so nice!!

Anata: oh well, =) thanks!!

Demonblade: ahahahhahhah I know!! hahahhahahha

Itadakimasu: I updated!!! So long ne?

I have no more time to put in everyone else!!

Maybe next chapter I will!


	11. Initiation?

Lyn: Yepyep, new chappy...and guess what? I have to do the speech again!!! Grrrrr, why, oh, why did she have to remember?! T.T, and I have a social studies project due on Tuesday and I don' t even have a topic!! I also have an essay and I think that when I'm finally done with all this, you aren't going to have another chappy for a long time.....I am so going to fail.....have fun reading while I die of hw...X(

...oh, and to answer the what about InuYasha's change? She didn't exactly remember and she blocked out that memory, I think. She tried to not remember the night where Naraku had made her do things...

Title: School...who needs it?

Disclaimer: I don't have fun saying I hate these but I'll say it. I don't own InuYasha. Wee...

Rating: PG-13

Author: Yours truly, Lyn!

Summary: Kagome Higurashi is a transfer student from Beauxbatons to Hogwarts. She has a hard time trying to fit in when she is suddenly placed into Slytherin. What happens when the Shikon no Tama shows up, and demons along with it?

****

Chapter 11

Initiation?

Dumbledore put Kagome on a bed he conjured up and he put her in the back.

"Rest now."

He went back to his lesson and people kept stealing glances at Kagome. Sesshoumaru watched as she tossed and turned until finally she stopped. She was sweating and shaking.

_Kagome was walking in the forest outside of Hogwarts._

'_Where am I?'she first thought. But then realized that she was in the forest. _DUH! _She watched as a bunch of people walked past her and through her._

_"This must be a dream. Either that, or I'm dead...but I guess this is a dream!! Which means I can do anything! But...better not risk it." She walked inside and saw InuYasha. He was talking to Kikyou._

_"Yes, I'm sure it would be best for YOU but I don't even like you!" he said._

_Kikyou hmphed and said ,"Its that Kagome girl isn't it?"_

_Kagome felt herself blush and forced herself to listen._

_"No way. She's just as bad as you," he said and left._

_Sesshoumaru was walking towards Kikyou and patted her shoulder._

_"You don't need him. How about settling for me?"_

_Kikyou smiled and nodded. "What about Kagome?"_

_"Who?" and they walked away together._

_Kagome was hurt but then reminded herself that this was a dream. The monsters that attacked her before were back. They slithered closer and closer to her._

_"But...you're dead!" she said as she backed away._

_They all didn't pay attention started attacking her. The spider demon bit her and filled her veins with poison, the centipede demon just wrapped her and started to strangle her. [1]_

_Kagome felt the pain and wondered if this was really a dream if it hurt so much and she coughed out blood._

She jumped up and when she coughed, the blood came out. _'This is what happened in my dream,' _she thought.

She looked around the room. Everyone was staring at her. Where was she? And WHY were Professor Dumbledore and Sesshoumaru in here? She felt around her neck and thankfully, the jewel was still there. Now all she had to do was figure out where she was, why, and how to get out. Her vision was kind of blurry and she felt hot.

"Feeling better, Kagome?"

It was Dumbledore. She shook her head no. It was hard to breath. He walked over and felt her forehead.

"Don't worry, I think you just have the flu and an extremely high fever."

She sweatdropped.

"I'll just go to my dormitory..."she said as she tried to get up. But she couldn't, she was too weak.

"Why don't I come with you?" he said as he helped her up and when he was at the door, he said. "And do the questions from 5 to 67. They should be done by the time I get back."

The class groaned and he closed the door.

He put her in front of the door and left, telling her to go to sleep and he'll tell her what she needs to know soon enough. Kagome fell asleep again and when she woke up, she felt a little better. She rubbed her eyes and got up.

"What time is it?" she asked aloud.

"6," somebody answered.

She turned around and saw a girl that she recognized from her class. Kagura.

"Um, thanks."

"No prob. You just love making everyone fall for you don't you?"

"W-what?"

"You know, that weird flirty charm you have. You're one of the lucky ones you know. Not many of us can do that."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm one of them. You take all the fun of having a crush on Sesshoumaru you know." she immediately shut her mouth. "Forget what I just said."

"You have a crush on him?!"

"Girl...I'm warning you."

"Oh, I'm not telling anyone."

Kagura sighed in relief and asked, "Have you been initiated yet?"

"What?"

"How long have you been here? A day or two?"

"-.-...a week and a half."

"And you haven't been initiated?! Come with me!"

A/N: Long time update, I know. But too much hw!! Sorry for the short chap! Won't do it again! PLese read my other fics! PLEASE!! REVIEW!!!! THANKS!!!

[1] Any more? ::shrugs:: oh well...


	12. Revenge part 1

Lyn: You like me! You really like me! Okay...you really don't like me but you like my fics and that's good enough for me! I know the other chapter didn't tell much but now I've only got one day to type my chapter now! Doesn't that suck? Saturdays are the only day I can type and I only get one and a half hour.....here's my chappy anyways!!!

Title: School...who needs it?

Disclaimer: I don't have fun saying I hate these but I'll say it. I don't own InuYasha. Wee...

Rating: PG-13

Author: Yours truly, Lyn!

Summary: Kagome Higurashi is a transfer student from Beauxbatons to Hogwarts. She has a hard time trying to fit in when she is suddenly placed into Slytherin. What happens when the Shikon no Tama shows up, and demons along with it?

****

Chapter 12

Revenge part 1

"Initiation..? What the hell is that?" Kagome asked curiously.

Kagura stared at her in shock and didn't answer but asked back, "You've never heard of it?!"

Kagome shook her head and felt stupid. But no one had even mentioned anything about an initiation to her before. Could this girl be trusted? Kagura put her arm around Kagome's shoulders and dragged her outside. She started blabbing on and on about how it was weird that she hasn't been "initiated" yet.

"Don't you have friends who could do it for you?" she kept on asking.

Kagome watched as she kept on talking and Kagome just blocked out the sound, for she didn't give a damn about whatever she said.

Kagura finished and asked, "So you're in Slytherin, eh? A girl like you? What kind of dark magic are you hiding from us?"

"Nothing...I don't think I have any dark magic."

Kagura raised her finely plucked brows. If they went any higher, they would have fallen off of her face! They were about as high as Kagome could ever hope to make them and to Kagome's surprise, they went higher.

"Then why are you in Slytherin? It doesn't make any sense at all! All of us have at least SOME dark magic in us! Are you sure?" Kagura asked slowly but loudly.

"...-.-;;..yes....."

"Well! No problem. I guess I can get the gang to teach you a thing or two. Now about the initiation thing..."

"Wait. Gang?"

"Yea! Me, Kikyou, Yura, Naraku, and a whole bunch of other people."

All Kagome heard was Kikyo, Yura, and Naraku then she backed away. She still had to get her revenge on them and she had it planned out perfectly. It would embarrass them both and it would make her feel better about her hair. Poor little Kikyou wouldn't mess with her anymore...[1]

Kagura looked at Kagome, confused.

"What's wrong?" she asked, putting on her best "are you okay" look.

Kagome could tell that it was fake and just shook her head.

"Nothing. Nothing. So why do you guys hang with Naraku? I mean...well, Kikyou doesn't like him, does she?"

"No way. We just hang with him because he has connections to people here. He also has this thing for her and she doesn't go that way," she stopped to look at Kagome's shocked face.

"I mean...! She's not gay or a lesbian or anything like that! She just doesn't like him! Aw, damn. Please don't tell her that! She's gonna fire my ass if she finds out."

Kagome just smiled.

"So where is this initiation thing going to be held?" she asked.

She know knew that Kikyou was the boss of this "gang" and Naraku was their supplier. Kagura...she probably knew that Kagome was already in hot water with Kikyou and Yura and was trying to trick her to do something. Might as well go along with it.

Kagura's "friendly" grin grew wider and wider as she led Kagome to the great hall.

"First," she declared. "You must show up for the little assembly we're having."

They all walked in and Kagome saw all the kids in there and more were arriving. What kind of assembly was this? Kagura pulled Kagome over to the Slytherin table, ignoring the fact that the few Gryffindors and one Ravenclaw were waving at her and motioning for her to come over. They stared at her as she kept on walking with Kagura.

She mouthed a sorry to them and turned around to be face to face with an angry glaring Kikyou and Yura. Not to mention a lustful looking Naraku. There were a bunch of Slytherins who seemed to be mad at her but oh well.

"Hi, everyone?" she greeted them with a kind of nervous smile. Before anyone could say anything, Professor Dumbledore walked up to the Podium and held up his hands for silence. The hall went silent.

Kagome snuck out of the hall, remembering her perfect plan. No one would notice and she would do this at the end of the assembly. Professor Dumbledore caught her but instead of saying anything, he just winked at her and continued on with his lecture.

Kagome smiled at him and left without anyone noticing.

"Do you think Kagome ditched us to be with those freaks?" InuYasha asked.

"No way. She couldn't have," Kouga said hesitantly.

"Are you sure?" Fred asked. "I mean, she did ignore our waves and stuff."

"SSH!" Hermione shushed them and they all pretended to listen to Dumbledore.

Ron glared at her.

"You're just jealous that we talk about her all the time and ignore YOU."

"Hmph," was her reply.

Kagome cheerfully gathered all her stuff. She grinned evilly to herself. '_No magic, right?' _she thought to herself. '_Well, this plan has no magic whatsoever in it.'_

She crept into the hall and went to the back where the Slytherins were all sitting. Where Kikyou was sitting. She set everything up and hummed a little song in her head as she set everything up carefully. The lyrics in her head.

kagayakidashita bokura o dare ga tomeru koto nado dekiru darou

habatakidashita karera o dare ni tomeru kenri ga atta no darou

yoku kuchi ni shite iru

yoku yume ni mite iru

yoku futari katattari shite iru

"shiawase ni naritai" tte

mou nando me ni naru n darou

ittai nani ga hoshikute

ittai nani ga fuman de

ittai doko e mukau no to ka tte

kikarete mo kotae nante

mochiawasete'nai kedo ne

senaka osu shunkan ni

wasurenaide ite

kono natsu koso wa to

kawashita yakusoku o

kagayakidashita watashitachi nara itsu ka ashita o tsukamu darou

habatakidashita kanojotachi nara hikaru ashita o mitsukeru darou

hontou wa kitai shite'ru

hontou wa utagatte'ru

nan datte dare datte sou desho

"ii hito" tte iwareta tte

"dou demo ii hito" mitai

asayake ga mabushikute

yake ni me ni shimite

mune ga kurushikute

sukoshi tomadotte'ta [2]

When she finished, Dumbledore had just so conveniently finished his lecture.

"All in all children, those monsters and such were not from the student Kagome as most of you had thought and especially some of you. They are not from Voldemort either so do not worry."

Everyone but Kagome, Harry, InuYasha, and Sesshoumaru shivered. Chills went up everyone's spines but not theirs. Everybody was just about ready to leave when Kagome pulled a switch...

Kikyou stood up at the exact same time as when Kagome pulled the switch. Yura too. Everything was timed just perfectly. They both wore matching white outfits and took off their cloaks at the beginning of the assembly. They were putting them on when something unexpected had happened...

A/N: HELLO!! Don't you just hate cliffhangers? I know exactly how you feel! But.....GOMEN NASAI! I WILL UPDATE SOON!! Homework just screwed my schedule and a certain school on Sundays....grr. T.T

[1] No way am I gonna tell you guys what the plan is!!

[2] This is Ayumi Hamasaki's song, "Boys and girls." ITS REALLY GOOD!


	13. Revenge part 2 and ooh Kikyou found out

Lyn: So...what do you think? I'm kinda confused about what I'll do to this fic so if you have any suggestions... feel free to tell me them. ON TO THE CHAPPY!

Title: School...who needs it?

Disclaimer: I don't have fun saying I hate these but I'll say it. I don't own InuYasha. Wee...

Rating: PG-13

Author: Yours truly, Lyn!

Summary: Kagome Higurashi is a transfer student from Beauxbatons to Hogwarts. She has a hard time trying to fit in when she is suddenly placed into Slytherin. What happens when the Shikon no Tama shows up, and demons along with it?

****

Chapter 13

Revenge part 2 and ooh Kikyou found out

"KYAAAAAAA!!!!!"

"EEEEEEEEEK!!!!"

"Ahahhahahahhahah!!"

Kikyou and Yura were standing up, some red liquid on their skirts, slime on their faces, hair all spiked up and green, some hair was even shaved off!

"What happened? Is it that time of the month?" some stranger suggested.

The crowd broke into laughter and started teasing them.

"I-its not funny!!!" Yura protested.

"SHUT UP!" Kikyou bellowed.

There were snickers and muffled laughs and giggles.

"NOW...who's responsible for this?!?!?!?!?!" Kikyou asked menacingly with a few tears in her eyes. Her hair...her beautiful long hair...was gone! And now...green spikes took its place. Whoever did this would pay dearly...

Silence.

Someone broke into laughter, causing everyone else to laugh again. Kikyou pushed through the crowd and saw a laughing to death Kagome holding her sides to keep them from hurting anymore than they already did. Poor Yura was being dragged along with her, the slime was pulling them together.

"You..."

Kagome stopped laughing and stood up seriously.

"Were you the one with the rude comment?" she asked.

"Yup," was her reply. "Pretty funny, don't you think Kikyou ol' pal?" She patted Kikyou on the back like they were friends. Kikyou pushed it away but Kagome didn't look hurt...it was all fake.

"Aw, well Kikyou, is that how you treat an old friend?" She looked at her hand disgustedly and wiped it on a napkin.

"Old--"

"You don't remember? Here's a picture to remind you!"

She handed Kikyou a picture of the two of them, eating ice cream, smiling and playing together.

"Where did you get this?!" Kikyou asked.

"MINE," Kagome said, smiling. "We used to be best friends until..."

Everyone stared at her waiting for an answer and Kagome pouted.

"You don't think I'm going to tell you do you? Let Kikyou find out by herself!"

Everyone stared in disbelief.

"So..." Kikyou began. "WHO DID THIS?!" she asked again, pointing to her hair, mostly because Kagome started laughing again. She couldn't stay serious when someone looked like THIS.

Silence.

Kagome looked around innocently.

"Yea, who did this to my bestest friend Kiko?" she said, putting her arm around Kikyou's shoulders. She removed it instantly when she felt the yucky, icky, slime.

"You really should clean up," she said, playing with the spiky hair. "And, uh, you might want to wash this off. Ooh! I think this stuff is permanent!"

She turned around to face the crowd and started bowing.

"Thank you, thank you very much!!" She bent over and got up with an evil smirk.

Kikyou's face turned red and Yura tried to get away. BUT...the slime that connected them, had hardened and wouldn't let her get even two feet away from her.

"Eh, Kagemo?" Yura asked, pronouncing the name wrong on purpose.

Kagome turned to face her and saw the hardening slime.

"What?"

"Um, this stuff," Yura started. "Is it supposed to harden?"

"=)"

"Kikyou!! Get back at her later! We have to get this stuff off or we'll be stuck together!"

Kikyou pretended not to notice.

"Forever!"

Nothing.

"Fine, you'll stay ugly forever!!"

O.O

"What are you waiting for?! Lets go! KAGOME...I'll get you for this. You're not allowed to use any magic!" was all she said before the two ran off screeching.

Dumbledore walked closer to Kagome and whispered n her ear, "Magic?"

Kagome shook her head and said, "I don't think so. At least, not any magic that you people use."

He gave her a questioning look.

=)

She waved buh bye to the people in the hall and went over to InuYasha and co/Harry and co.

"Wait! Are you feeling okay?" he asked.

"Yep!!!! Just on a little sugar high! FUN!!!" she bounced all the way to InuYasha and peoples. Or hopped, whatever you call it...

"Hewwo!!" she greeted in a very cute baby voice. =)

"Hey," they all said in unison.

"What are you all staring at me for? I'm fine! Watch!"

She backed up, did a little flip, bounced, (For real) twirled, and did a hand stand. Without stopping once.

"Ta-da!!!" she said, her hands in the air and standing.

"That's what they mean," a voice said.

She turned around and gave the "stranger" a hug.

"Hiyee fluffy!"

Sweatdrops went all around the hall.

"You certainly aren't very bright, are you?"

"Nope, don't think so."

SWEATDROP.

"Bouncy, bouncy...bouncy..." she said as her voice faded. "Sleepy now."

Then she fell over and InuYasha, Sesshomaru, Kouga, Ron, Harry, Weasley twins, and ::shudder:: Naraku and Malfoy tried to catch her. In the end, it was actually Dumbledore.

"She needs her rest and when she wakes up, I have a lot of explaining to do. Prefects! Go guide everyone back to their rooms. Have a good night everyone!"

SWEATDROP!!

A/N: Have a fun time?

Me too!

I'm a lazy ass.

I would like to thank all my faithful reviewers!!

-.- ...do I have any?


	14. The explanation of the jewel

Lyn: GRRR!! That was the stupidest thing I have ever done! You see, I name all my stories on my comp, like this, "My story stay away!" and etc. Damn. I was renaming them because I started writing more stories and lost track of which one was which. THEN I deleted the one I just wrote and SHIT! I only realized that when I went to check on my reviews and my story. I never preview it so...you get it. NOW, I have to write it all over again. Have a fun time. I'm sure I won't.

Title: School...who needs it?

Disclaimer: I don't have fun saying I hate these but I'll say it. I don't own InuYasha. Wee...

Rating: PG-13

Author: Yours truly, Lyn!

Summary: Kagome Higurashi is a transfer student from Beauxbatons to Hogwarts. She has a hard time trying to fit in when she is suddenly placed into Slytherin. What happens when the Shikon no Tama shows up, and demons along with it?

****

Chapter 14

The explanation of the jewel

Kagome woke up to find herself in her dorm room. Again. -.-; At least it was better than ending up in the hospital wing everyday. How did she get here and why? She looked around and found Dumbledore, patiently watching her.

"I see you've awakened. How are you feeling?"

Kagome didn't know what to do but answer.

"Fine, I guess. A little tired though." she reached for the necklace around her neck and gasped. It wasn't there!...again...!

Dumbledore walked over to her side, put his hand on her shoulder, and held the jewel, dangling from his other hand.

"Looking for this?"

Kagome had her jaw open in shock. Should she try and take it back? No, that would be rude. But...now what? He smiled at her and got up, walking to the door and checking if anyone was outside, or even inside. He crept around all spylike and dorky. "OO;;;;;" was Kagome's expression. He came back and started to talk.

"Now, you know this jewel?"

Nod.

"Do you know why you've been attacked lately?"

Shake.

"You see, this jewel contains lots of magic. Dark, OR light. It depends on who is keeping it."

He watched as her expression changed from confused, to totally clueless. =P

"You see, your heart is pure, making this jewel pure as well. Good. But if someone corrupts your heart, fill it with hatred, the jewel will be tainted. Evil."

Kagome nodded slowly as she took this all in.

"So...?"

"So. You must not let it fall into the wrong hands. It has the power to raise the power of demons, that's why they were after you. Its your job to protect it."

"Why me?"

"Because. It came from YOUR body."

"Why mine?"

"Please, Miss Higurashi! I only know so much about Japanese magic! So, _that_, we may never know. You see, when the jewel was ripped out from your body, you lost a very important part of your body. Why do you think you never got sick until this very year?"

Kagome thought it over. She really had never been sick in her whole life!

"You see, when you lost the protection of the jewel, the sicknesses all were able to get through to you at the same time. Your body never developed a healing power that strong without the illnesses you were supposed to have so...that's it."

InuYasha and the rest of the Gryffindors slowly walked to the great hall. About halfway there, they ran. Hermione had to admit, for a girl who was in Slytherin, stole the hearts of every guy, and an easily sick girl, she wasn't that bad. She really found a good way of getting revenge on Kikyou and Yura.

They all ran eagerly to see what had happened to Kikyou and the outcome of the mysterious picture. They pushed the doors open.

Kagome was dressed in her old school uniform. You know, the sailor outfit thing. [1] Her other clothes were all dirty, due to the fact that...Demons/Kikyou/Yura, etc.

'_Why did I even bring this_?' she thought.

She put the cloak over her clothes and walked out with a slightly lighter pack. Kagura was outside waiting.

"KAGOME! Even though I am totally pissed at you and everything, Kikyou and Yura are still in their and rooms, hiding." Kagome smiled at this. "I just got this letter from someone and it said that your family had been killed!"

Kagura took a breath and smiled. "My task is done."

She walked out. Kagome froze. This couldn't be true! Could it? It had to be a joke.....her whole family couldn't just die like that...could they?

A/N: Need reviews and sorry for the extremely short chapter.

I running out of time and I am just typing this because I want to say this!

I am REALLY sorry for the wait.

REALLY REALLY sorry cause its short.

Please review though!!

[1] This was when she was in her old school, before she got accepted in Beauxbatons. She got in at a late time.


	15. Kagome's family

Lyn: Hewwo! Sorry for ruining Kagome's life and junk but...I couldn't help it. I figured out how I was going to end this fic and I needed to do the killing her family thing so it could end the way I wanted it to. Of COURSE there's going to be a sequel! Sorry if you get tired of this, I can't help it. On to the fic!

Title: School...who needs it?

Disclaimer: I don't have fun saying I hate these but I'll say it. I don't own InuYasha. Wee...

Rating: PG-13

Author: Yours truly, Lyn!

Summary: Kagome Higurashi is a transfer student from Beauxbatons to Hogwarts. She has a hard time trying to fit in when she is suddenly placed into Slytherin. What happens when the Shikon no Tama shows up, and demons along with it?

****

Chapter 15

Kagome's family

Kagome froze. This couldn't be true! Could it? It had to be a joke...her whole family couldn't just die like that...could they?

(Just to refresh your memory=) AND, FYI, she's also in the hallway.)

Kagura came back a few seconds later and threw a letter at Kagome.

"Here, I forgot to give you this. Its proof!"

Kagome read it over and over again...It _was _true...

InuYasha and co/ Harry Potter and co. all frowned. Kikyou and Yura weren't there at all. The twins' friend Lee Jordan came over with a bright cheery smile.

"Hey," they all said in unison.

"Have you heard the news?" he asked, almost _too_ happily. They all shook their heads no.

"=), Kikyou and Yura." They smiled. "Are still in their rooms, pretending to be sick and are still trying to wash off that weird stuff that that girl Kagome put on them. Smart girl."

They all high-fived each other and decided to see Kagome. If Kikyou wasn't there for them to make fun of, might as well go see how Kagome was doing. They walked back and started to talk about something. Each three people were talking about something different. The twins fit in with each of the groups and pretended to understand what they were talking about.

"Uh huh." "I see." they would say that over and over again.

When they reached the Slytherins' dorm, they were only one hall away when they bumped into Kagome who seemed to be running somewhere. She fell to her knees and started crying. A lot.

"What's wrong?" InuYasha asked before anybody else could say anything. He was worried. Kagome seemed to be having a tough time lately. (Cough cough LOL )

Kagome couldn't open her eyes, but she tried. When she looked up at him, her eyes were full of tears and she ended up closing them again and sobbed into his shirt. He comforted her and just let her cry. Even thought it was making his shirt extremely wet. The letter dropped from her hands and Kouga picked it up. He gasped.

"K-Kagome... I..." Kouga started.

"Move away dog turd. She needs more than just you right now." He pulled InuYasha away from her and hugged Kagome instead. InuYasha glared as Kouga tried to comfort her.

"There, there. Don't worry. Just cry your heart out. It'll be okay."

Kagome sniffed.

InuYasha then saw the letter and also picked it up. He gasped also and passed it to Sango, who passed it to Miroku, who passed it to Ron, who passed it to his brothers, who passed it to Harry, who passed it to Hermione, who passed it to Lee.

Wait...she turned and looked at Lee. Why was he here again? ......-.-;

They all pitied her. Especially Harry and InuYasha. They knew how it felt to lose your family. InuYasha knew how it felt to lose his parents but at least he still had a brother. Even though he hated him, he still had a brother.

Harry lost his parents as well, but he had an uncle, aunt, and cousin. He despised them but nevertheless had a family.

"I-I'm okay now..." she said as she let go of Kouga and sniffed some more. They looked at her worriedly.

"Are you sure?" Ron asked. He didn't know how it felt but he knew it hurt.

She nodded slowly and the tears came out but she didn't make a noise except for the occasional sniff.

"Let's go…" She said slowly. She looked around for her pack and it had mysteriously disappeared. .;; ...

"I have to go get my pack, okay? Meet you at lunch or something," she said and she walked away. They all watched in pity as she walked away.

She found her pack outside of her room. She must have dropped it when she ran. Picking it up, she wiped at the tears that started to come out. Wait a second. She began to look around. Where was her letter? -.-;

They must have seen it and forgot to give it back to her. At least, she hoped so. She didn't want anyone else knowing about her "problem" and they would have pitied her.

Everyone, at least almost everyone, hated her and they would have been happy or something. Would she be allowed to skip classes because of this? Losing your entire family is bad and everything and she didn't know if she had any other family who could take care of her.

Flashback

A picture of Kagome (young) holding her new lil bro Souta in her arms, almost dropping him. She had slipped and he went flying. Grandpa was taking a picture at the time and took it anyways. Souta was caught by their father and the picture was a pic of them all on the floor, with worried expressions and laughing.

"Be more careful, Kagome!" her mother yelled, grabbing Souta.

"Now, now, Kagome didn't mean to, did you honey?" her father reassured.

"No way!! Litto Souta wanted to go flying anyways! It was an accident too!" she added, seeing that what she had said didn't help her side of the argument at all. She went to hug her father for helping her win the fight and her mother walked away with Souta in her arms.

"Really, you're spoiling her so much."

End of Flashback

Kagome sniffed. Losing her father was supposed to be the worst thing that had ever happened to her but now, she wasn't so sure. Where was she going to go after school was over?! There wasn't any other family that she knew about or anything. She rushed over to her class, missing breakfast.

Might as well make her family proud of her, as long as she couldn't see them anymore, she promised that she would do her best and try not to cry anymore.

'_Right...not cry? Like that's gonna happen,_' thought Kagome miserably.

Transfigurations was her first class. She smiled a little. She had never been to it yet, she had always missed the first few classes she had had. Opening the door, she saw everyone's expression change from slightly happy/bored to pitying expressions. Her face fell immediately.

Someone told.

McGonagall looked at her warmly.

"Please, sit down, you won't have to do anything if you don't feel like it. Just copy the notes of somebody else when you're ready."

She sweatdropped. Notes? For what? All they were supposed to do was transform stuff into other stuff. She sat down and people made room.

Someone coughed, "Stupid ass." and Kagome looked around. Nobody was looking at her... Someone else coughed, "Nobody cares." and she got up and walked to the back. A face grinned evilly and went back to work.

A/N: SO...............THE END

YAY! NOW REVIEW OR DIE!! LOL


	16. Not another new moon!

Lyn: This is the last story that I didn't update. I'm so sorry for the wait and everything but I've just been really busy…and the "author's break" that I took didn't help much. I got more and more stress. And now, on top of everything, I have to do a science project and that shit. I have to present it to my class and I'm not very good with speaking in front of my class...oh wells. Here's the chapter you were all waiting for. Oh, and at the bottom, there's going to be a summary and a preview of a fic I'm thinking of writing. I'm not so sure so tell me what you think! =P

Title: School...who needs it?

Disclaimer: I don't have fun saying I hate these but I'll say it. I don't own InuYasha. Wee...

Rating: PG-13

Author: Yours truly, Lyn!

Summary: Kagome Higurashi is a transfer student from Beauxbatons to Hogwarts. She has a hard time trying to fit in when she is suddenly placed into Slytherin. What happens when the Shikon no Tama shows up, and demons along with it?

****

Chapter 16

Not another new moon!

Kagome sat up straight. She _could _copy someone else's notes but that wouldn't be fair to everyone else…Getting out her notebook, she started taking notes on how to change anything to a piece of food.

Kagome watched with interest, didn't anyone have to cook? Where'd the food come from? Professor Mcgonagall stopped and said, "Oh, my. Look at the time. I've kept you all late! Now, now, don't fuss." Everyone started to complain.

"You can all leave but practice this! We're going to see how much you've practiced tomorrow with a test!" she said with a cheerful grin on her face, but then it changed to an extremely serious look.

"Kagome, please stay behind," she said, trying not to sound strained.

Confused, Kagome packed her things and thought about leaving…but then there was no one else named Kagome here so there was no way she could have confused her with someone else. She would have to stay.

As soon as everyone left, Kagome walked up to her desk and looked at Professor Mcgonagall with nervous eyes, afraid she did something wrong.

"Now, Dumbledore is away right now on some…business so he wanted me to tell you personally. You got the message that your family had been…killed…?" she asked, talking quickly so Kagome couldn't tell what emotions she was feeling right now.

Kagome nodded, confused. Professor Mcgonagall wiped away a tear that had appeared and put her hands on the table, with her fingers crossed. She looked around to make sure nobody was there.

"Now, I don't want to alarm you or anything but its rumored that you-know-who has killed your family."

Kagome was confused yet again.

"You mean Voldemort?" Kagome asked, seeing McGonagall flinch at the name. Kagome covered her mouth and muttered a sorry.

"But why? Why would you-know-who kill _my _family? They have no magical powers or anything!" Kagome protested.

Professor Mcgonagall sighed and nodded lowly. "He kills muggles as well. No doubt somebody spilled the news about all your little mishaps and word got out to the parents. You know how mothers are… gossip gossip gossip."

Kagome half laughed and that made the mood in the room a little bit more happy. A little.

"Now, I won't grade you as hard tomorrow because as the headmaster told you, you have a different kind of magic. You can't work with your wand as well as others but you're still as powerful. Remember that. Just do your best."

"...Do all the other teachers know?"

"They do now."

"So...if I screw up and something goes wrong, I won't get yelled at?"

"...I can't promise you that."

They both laughed.

"I mean it! If something goes wrong, it might not mean your wand isn't working well, it just might mean you messed up on whatever you were doing!"

They giggled together again.

"Um, Professor?" she asked, not wanting to sound stupid. "I have a question."

She smiled.

"Of course. What is it?"

"Um, you know how when we go home for the summer…? We have to actually _go _home? And I don't exactly have a family or a home to go to anymore."

She looked at Kagome. Kagome blinked.

"Don't you have any other family at all?" She asked, obviously worried.

Kagome shook her head.

"My mom was an only child and so was my father. My grandfather had two brothers and sisters that were older than him but they passed away a few years ago."

"I'll look into it. Meanwhile, study hard and make your family proud!" It was weird to see Professor Mcgonagall smile and giggle like that with her, she was usually more of a serious person.

Kagome smiled her usual smile and left. It broke her heart to see a kid as bright and nice as this to be without a family but that was it.

(Just to let you know, the second sentence is Professor lady.=) lol )

Kagome didn't know but she had spent the whole class time talking to Professor Mcgonagall. By the time she was going to her next class, 2nd period was over. It was time for defense against the dark arts.

That was with Gryffindors. No Kouga. Okay. But InuYasha, Miroku, Sango, Hermione, Harry, Ron… damn. Bad luck.

She walked into the classroom where happy people all turned into sad pitying peoples. Again. Did the whole fucking school know about this?! She walked in pretending not to notice anyone staring at her as she walked. She glared at anyone who tried to talk to her in a sad voice.

Sitting down, she looked around. No teacher in sight. What kind of class was this? No teacher…

Sango sat down next to Kagome and Inu-Yasha took her other side, leaving Miroku left out. Pouting, Miroku sat with The Harry Potter gang.

"Why didn't you show up for class?" Sango asked worriedly.

Kagome just shrugged. InuYasha growled.

"You bitch! Did you think we wouldn't worry about you?!"

Kagome turned to look at him.

"Aww. Did poor lil Inu worry about his little Kagome-chan?" Miroku and Sango teased. InuYasha and Kagome blushed.

"Don't call me Inu!"

InuYasha gave Miroku a death glare and he shut up. When he did that to Sango, she glared back. She wasn't afraid of _him_!

"What does Inu mean anyways? Is that bad? And Kagome's last name isn't Chan…" Ron pointed out. Kagome smiled at Ron. Ron blushed.

"Inu means _dog_. Right, _Inu_?" Kagome asked teasingly.

InuYasha steamed.

"So InuYasha's name means dog?" Harry asked, laughing at him.

InuYasha grabbed Harry's shirt by the collar and growled, "Say that again. Go ahead. I dare you."

Kagome dragged InuYasha by his ears and plopped him back on his seat. (anime style)

"Inu might mean dog but InuYasha means dog demon. Aren't you a little dog demon? Yes, you are," Kagome said to InuYasha in a stupid little baby voice, patting his head.

"So what about the "chan" thing?" Harry asked, glancing at InuYasha to make sure he didn't come back to cream him again.

Sango piped up, "Oi. Oi! Kagome-chan! Daijoubu desu ka?"

(Hey. Hey! Kagome! Are you okay?)

Kagome smiled and nodded. "Hai. Daijoubu. Arigatou gozaimasu Sango-chan."

(Yes. I'm fine. Thanks Sango.)

Sango looked unsure.

"Hontou desu ka…?

(Really...?)

"Un."

(Uh huh)

They smiled at each other and giggled. The non-Japanese people were very confused.

"What the hell are you people talking about?!" Ron suddenly burst out. Ron blinked as the loud chatter stopped and everyone stared at him.

"Pipe down, Weasley. We all know you can't afford a dictionary," Malfoy sneered. Embarrassed, he sat down. Hermione seemed fascinated.

"If any of you have the time, do you think maybe you can teach me Japanese? I've always wanted to learn a new language!"

Kagome smiled and started explaining some more.

"Chan is just a playful thing you add to a friend's name! Like.....Hermione-chan! But...for guys, it wouldn't exactly work. Normally you say it to someone younger and it's like a childish nick name."

InuYasha just sat down pretending not to listen. He didn't want Hermione to learn Japanese. He didn't want anyone who wasn't Japanese to even learn. That's what had made him and the few people in this school special!

If others started learning, what would he be? Just another person. His eyes wandered to the calendar. New moon. Already? What the hell??? Time passes _way _too fast.

"Why don't we all go to the library or something and I'll teach Hermione while you guys can have fun," Kagome suggested. Harry shook his head.

"We've been in the library too much the past few years. Besides, we wouldn't be able to have fun with her watching over us."

"How about the Gryffindor common room?" Hermione asked, eager to learn. Everyone agreed and Miroku grinned widely.

"Alright then. Tonight in the Gryffindor common room it is."

InuYasha only heard the last part and immediately disagreed.

"No!" he shouted quickly. "We can't! Not tonight at least!"

"But Kouga won't be there for you guys to fight over Ka--" Miroku protested, still grinning widely and looked very happy. Too happy.

"Why not, InuYasha?" Kagome asked, worried.

She had sensed the anxiety in his voice and was worried that something might be wrong.

"Y-you just can't. Not tonight. Why not tomorrow night instead," he suggested, beads of sweat appearing. Sango was confused, angry and all of the above.

"No. Why not tonight?" Sango insisted.

"Yea, why?" Harry inquired.

"Fine, you can all go. But I'm not."

Everyone was disappointed for a second but got over it.

"Fine."

"Whatever."

"Why InuYasha! Whatever are you planning to do all by your lonesome?" Miroku asked, making the question sound like more than it was. InuYasha bopped Miroku on the head and told him to shut up.

The door opened and the teacher came in. It was Professor Mcgonagall. Kagome smiled. Wait. Huh?! Kagome sat wide-eyed as Professor Mcgonagall sat in the teachers seat and took out her things.

"Now, it--" She was cut off.

"Its time to go professor," a voice said.

She looked out the window and said, "Yes. It would seem so. Sorry for being late, class. No homework for today since we didn't do anything."

The class cheered as one by one everyone walked out the door.

Lunch. How she hated lunch. Kagome always was bored at lunch. But today was an exception.

"InuYasha, can I talk to you for a second?" Kagome asked, pointing to a corner of the room which was covered in shadow. He nodded slowly, confused at where she wanted to go. Miroku grinned slyly and pushed him forward.

"Way to go InuYasha!" he said as InuYasha walked with Kagome. They both blushed and screamed at him at the same time.

"Its not like that!" they said.

Miroku looked away and spoke sarcastically, "Yea. Right."

As soon as they got there, Kagome's face turned sad. InuYasha thought it was because of her family but he was wrong.

"InuYasha. Why won't you tell me why you're not going? Don't you trust me?" she asked. InuYasha looked at her. He didn't want to admit it but she was really pretty. Better than Kikyou. He knew they looked alike but to him, she was better.

"I do trust you Kagome. But. Its personal."

Kagome looked hurt. He hadn't meant to do that.

"I...I understand...."

Kouga glared as he saw Kagome and InuYasha were walking over to a dark corner. Together. What did she see in him?

Sesshoumaru noticed that Kagome was walking with InuYasha. Hopefully, she was going to knock his guts out but that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

To his disgust, he found himself thinking about them making out in the dark. That was not like him. And just plain wrong.

Kikyou and Yura sat down and Kikyou noticed InuYasha. Where was he going??? Especially with Kagome!

Yura didn't care anymore. She didn't want to mess with the girl who had made her too ugly to look at. Reminding Kikyo, they both backed down. For now.

Here's a preview of a story I think I'm going to write:

Mysterious Play

Not AU. Not a one shot.

Kagome is going to Hogwarts, but not for what you'd expect. She's not a student there...but she's something more. She leaves a message with Sango but InuYasha doesn't take it well. Kaede thinks its good for her growing miko powers. InuYasha follows her and meets the famous Harry Potter. Too bad Harry won't live long enough to actually meet him.

A/N: What did ya think?

This took a long time to write.

I was sick so I'm sorry.

I updated way too late.

Can you reviewers forgive me?

I made this one extra long!!

Seven Pages!

Size 10! And tunga!

Try that on your comp and see how small it really is!

I'm really sorry!

Please review!

School's starting so you won't get a lot of chapters. Ja ne!


	17. My best friend

Lyn: Heya minna san. Here's a lil chapter for y'all. I finally got 200! Arigatou gozaimasu.

Title: School...who needs it?

Disclaimer: I don't have fun saying I hate these but I'll say it. I don't own InuYasha. Wee...

Rating: PG-13

Author: Yours truly, Lyn!

Summary: Kagome Higurashi is a transfer student from Beauxbatons to Hogwarts. She has a hard time trying to fit in when she is suddenly placed into Slytherin. What happens when the Shikon no Tama shows up, and demons along with it?

****

Chapter 17

My Best Friend

(Here is a kinda preview of previous chapter thing)

"I...I understand...."

InuYasha was scared that he hurt her feelings but that wasn't going to make him confess anytime soon. It wasn't his fault that what he had was a secret.

"Kagome, I'm really sorry. I just can't tell you."

"Oh. And I'm sure _Kikyou _knows everything doesn't she?" Kagome asked hotly, tears forming in her eyes. She had had enough. Her family going away forever, or in other words, their death, was bad enough and when she finally felt better, she found out InuYasha had been keeping a secret from her.

"What? No way," InuYasha protested, trying to prove she didn't know. If Kikyou _had _known, he wasn't the one who told. Remembering the incident and the "revenge," he decided this would be the best time to ask. It also couldn't hurt to ask since he needed the subject changed anyway.

"So. Kagome. What was that about you and Kikyou? Remember? The picture of you two together when you were young and crap?"

Kagome looked confused. When had she shown her picture to anyone?

"What are you talking about?"

"When you got your revenge on them all. You showed everyone in the whole school that picture!" InuYasha nearly screamed.

"...I did..?"

_'It must have been when I was in that hyper state..._' Kagome thought to herself. Being hyper was kind of like being drunk in Kagome world.

"So that means..." Kagome said, her voice fading.

"Means what??" InuYasha questioned.

"Does she know where I got the picture?" Kagome asked, sounding a little too eager.

"No. She was just as confused as the rest of us."

"I see...Well. I have to go do something, InuYasha. I hope you'll tell me your secret by tomorrow at least. Bye."

Kagome waved goodbye and left.

InuYasha was confused, yet relieved. He didn't tell her his secret, but then, he didn't find out _her _secret either.

_So everyone saw it, eh?_' Kagome thought to herself. Lately she was feeling more and more vengeful. '_Time to activate plan B.'_

InuYasha was walking towards his table with a dazed look.

"What's wrong Inu? Did you do something unforgivable to Kagome-sama?" Miroku teased. Everyone merely laughed at InuYasha as he steamed.

"No. I just asked her about that picture that she showed us all. Remember?"

They all thought about it. It hadn't been brought up for a long time. Which was only about a week ago.

"What did she say?" Harry asked.

"I don't think she even remembered she showed us that picture."

"......"

"uhh...hehe?"

Sesshoumaru saw them talk and she walked away from a confused and relieved InuYasha. The one thing crossing his mind at the moment was, "Good thing they didn't make out right in front of me."

He mentally cursed himself for thinking about that.

It was just sick and wrong!

Kikyou was pleased that nothing more than talk just happened to the two.

"You see that, Yura? He's afraid to do anything with me around."

"Right. I think they just went there to have a private talk." [1]

Kouga was pissed off.

"Dog turd, you could have prevented this if you just told her your fucking secret!"

"By the way, what is it?" Fred and George teased, along with Miroku.

"Like I'm going to tell _you _bastards!" InuYasha stormed out.

There was no way in hell that he going to tell anyone his secret, aside from the ones who already knew. [2]

"What the fuck are you doing here?!" Kagura almost screamed.

Kagome was right in front of her, outside the Slytherin common room.

"I'm just here because maybe I felt like it? I can be here if I want, bitch," Kagome shot back. She was feeling a little testy lately.

Kagura backed off, it wouldn't be good if she ended up like Kikyou and Yura. Giving her one final glare, Kagura left Kagome to be by herself. No one else was there. Kagome grabbed her big giant suitcase thing, she threw things out and was searching for something.

'_It just has to be here somewhere!_' she thought frantically.

When her whole bag was empty, Kagome found what she was looking for. It was a photo album of her closest family and friends. Flipping through the pages, Kagome found the picture she was looking for. It was of her and Kikyou. There were several more, but she was looking closely at this one.

"Kiki-chan...."

That was her childhood name. Kagome's was Kag-chan and that was all they would call each other. They both thought that Kagome and Kikyou sounded too grown up for them. A tear formed in her eye as she held a "Best 4" necklace to her heart. In the picture, Kikyou had the "friends ever" part.

Best Friends

4ever

This was what it would have looked like if Kikyou still had her half. It was doubtful but Kagome still had hope. They were the best of friends from the ages of 3 to 9. Kagome had left and Kikyou had left as soon as Kagome came back.

"Come back," whispered Kagome to nobody.

InuYasha was in class and staring impatiently at the clock. He was frustrated that Kagome wasn't in his class after lunch. She was with _Kouga. _Kouga!Of all people, the one to be there to comfort her was Kouga!

Miroku and Sango would definitely be there with her but still. Kouga! Harry had dubbed this feeling of InuYasha's, "jealousy."

Nobody was sure of how they felt for Kagome but they knew they liked her at least. Some had felt more than just friendly but they held it back. Most had found out Kagome wasn't that bad but some didn't think so. Especially with Kikyou spreading rumors about Kagome.

Kagome pushed back all the tears but couldn't help letting just one drop when Kouga tried to comfort her.

"C'mon. Don't cry. You'll get over it. There's nothing to cry about."

He had no idea.

Kagome pushed him back and tried to concentrate. As he had said once, he would help her with her classes, but no, he never did. She was listening intently but didn't understand a thing.

Herbology was a stupid thing to study anyways.

Finally, they had gotten to Potions. Kagome was scared of what might happen but nevertheless, she went in. She groaned.

Everywhere she had gone today, everyone had given her "pity" looks. She didn't want their pity and never asked for it!

InuYasha invited her to sit with him but she just turned away and sat with some girl he had never seen or noticed before.

"Hey, Ron, who's that girl?"

"Oh, her? She's Kanna." Ron tried not to pronounce the name wrong.

"Isn't she too young to be in this class?" InuYasha snickered.

"No. She's the same age as us. Possibly older."

"......"

"Apparently, she's Kagura's half sister and can you believe this, she's older!" Ron said, stifling a laugh.

InuYasha fell over his chair laughing. _Her_? Older than Kagura? Maybe even older than _him_? He couldn't help it. He couldn't stop laughing, even when Professor Snape came in.

"What's so funny, InuYasha?" Snape asked.

InuYasha didn't have a last name. That's what he was thankful for. Nobody could relate him to Sesshoumaru. Unfortunately, their looks did anyway.

"Nothing at all. _Sir_." He had said it with an accent that made everyone laugh. Turning around to see if Kagome had also laughed, he frowned. She was just ignoring him. InuYasha was afraid of what might happen. What if she was mad at him?

What if she wanted revenge? Was she going to get him just like she got Kikyou and Yura? He held his hair closely to him. If _his _hair looked like that, he would never show his face in this school ever again!

Kagome was confused. Why was InuYasha looking like he just saw a ghost?

Oh well.

[1] Right on Yura!!

[2] The ones who already know are like, InuYasha's family and stuff. Like Sesshoumaru and crap. hehe

A/N: Aren't you happy?

No cliffy!

This is just a lil fun thing here:

This is the song that never ends!

Cause it goes on and on my friends!

People started singing it not knowing what it was!

And they continued singing it forever just because:

This is the song that never ends!

Cause it goes on and on my friends!

People started singing it not knowing what it was!

Thanks for reviewing! Ja!


	18. Writer's block

I am having writers block so just to let all you fans out there know, I am updating all my fics at the same day and time so when you see one of my fics updated, all of them are!

Ja matte ne for now! 

P.S Give me ideas and don't forget to read my new fic, "My Heart is crying," its supposed to be sad. At least, if you don't read it, check out the full summary and explanation inside! 


	19. Lover's Spat

LiL LyNnErZ: YoYoYo wAt uPpErZ mAh bUddAyS? LoL NoW Y'ALL ShOuLd bE mAd mEeH fO NoT UpDaTiNg aNd I UnDeRsTaNd DaT. I jUsT hOpE Y'ALL fOgiVe MeEh sOoN. nOw On wIt Da sHoW! LoL

PLEASE READ THE A/N OR GO TO MY PROFILE OR THE FIRST CHAPTER FOR INFO ON THESE FICS. MY FICS ARE NOW REWRITTEN AND EDITED AS MUCH AS POSSIBLE. THERE ARE SOME KEY CHANGES SO IF THE STORY GETS A LITTLE CONFUSING, MAYBE YOU COULD TRY AND RE-READ IT OR BRIEFLY SKIM THROUGH IT. Thanks. =)

This chapter is dedicated to DemonWolfGirl because she helped me get off my writers block! She gave me great advice!! IT WORKED!!!

Title: School...who needs it?

Disclaimer: I don't think I'll ever own InuYasha but once I get rich, I'll TRY and buy it off of Rumiko Takahashi! LoL Just kidding y'all. And yea, I got so bored that I actually wrote a disclaimer! -gasp- This totally goes against the law in my world! I'm going to go to jail now! -runs from cops- You'll never catch me alive!! AHAHAHA!! O.o ...I don't want you to catch me DEAD though...-sighs and gives herself up to the cops- DON'T WORRY MY FAITHFUL FANS AND REVIEWERS! I'll GET OUT SOON!!=) (Just so ya know, I live in my own world. It's cool! I have my own language and everything! Come visit some time!)

Rating: PG-13

Author: Yours truly, Lyn!

Summary: Kagome Higurashi is a transfer student from Beauxbatons to Hogwarts. She has a hard time trying to fit in when she is suddenly placed into Slytherin. What happens when the Shikon no Tama shows up, and demons along with it?

****

Chapter 18

Lovers Spat?

Kagome was trying her hardest to pay attention in Potions but she just couldn't seem to focus. As soon as she started to listen, her mind started to drift off again. It was hard for her to seem like she was listening when she really wasn't. Snape was good at spotting people who were doing that.

Surprisingly enough, every time he looked at her daydreaming face, he turned away and seemed as if he was pretending not to notice. Even though she wasn't an expert at psychology or anything like that, she could tell that he was trying to avoid her gaze. Could Dumbledore really have that much power? He had told every teacher in this school to go a little easier on her because of her little "problem," and it seemed to be working.

Unfortunately, InuYasha was also avoiding Kagome's gaze as well. Had she done something wrong? Every time she glanced at InuYasha, he gave her a nervous look and turned away. Snape had noticed this.

"Well, well, well, what have we here? A little lovers spat? How quaint. I prefer to keep all romantic procedures out of my classroom, if you please." Snape grinned. It never ceased to amuse him when his students were embarrassed.

"Yea, like you have any romance in your life anyway," muttered InuYasha. "You need to embarrass us just to find something that has to do with romance."

Snape's nostrils flared. "What did you just say, InuYasha?" said Snape in a threatening voice. "20 points from Gryffindor for back talking."

The class still snickered and Snape hammered his wand on the chalkboard, demanding attention. Luckily, his wand didn't break. This caught everyone's attention. It was very dangerous for a wand to snap and they all knew it.

"What are you waiting for?" growled Snape. "Get started on your potions! If you mess up, you will receive an F and you can thank Higurashi and InuYasha here for their incompetence."

The class groaned and Kagome felt guilty. Just a little bit. Snape hadn't even told them what to do for the potion yet. All he had said was the name of the potion and what it did. This would be hard...

"Ah, that was torture!"

"I agree..." sighed Harry. Everyone had gotten F's with the exception of Draco and Hermione.

"I'm really sorry, you guys. I'm sure InuYasha is sorry too, right InuYasha?" said Kagome in a threatening voice.

"Keh. Whatever. I'm sorry too, I guess."

"Oh, look at the sunset!" Hermione squealed. "It's so beautiful. The perfect end to a rotten day, wouldn't you say?"

InuYasha's eyes widened. It was sunset already?! Time sure flies by when you're making fun of a teacher. He quickly made up an excuse and ran off, feeling time was running out already.

"Okay, does anyone else think there's something suspicious about that guy?" asked Ron.

"I don't really know. He won't tell me anything," said Kagome softly. "But Ill find out."

"Haha, yea, what kind of an excuse is 'I gotta feed my fish' anyway?" laughed Harry. "I'm pretty certain he doesn't have a fish."

Hermione just stood there with a grim look. "There's something weird about him. You know how werewolves have to change when there's a full moon?"

They all nodded, not really seeing Hermione's point. It wasn't a full moon tonight and if she was trying to say that InuYasha was a werewolf, they were fully prepared to prove her wrong. What she said next threw them off though.

"Well, tonight is a new moon. I'm thinking he could be something else. I know I've read something about this before. A demon, maybe. A half demon."

O.O

"Herm, are you feeling alright?" asked Ron worriedly. "You might be a little overworked or something."

"I'm feeling just fine, Ron!" Hermione shot back testily. "Go ask Fred and George! Ask them if they'd ever noticed InuYasha disappearing on new moons."

"Hermione, I really don't think that--"

"Just do it! Just to confirm my suspicions. If I'm wrong, we'll just leave it at that and never say anything about it again. If I'm right, it'll call for more investigating."

"C'mon, guys, let's just leave him alone," said Kagome softly. "It's his personal life and if he chooses to tell us, he will. Let's not pry."

Hermione looked at Kagome uncertainly and hesitantly before nodding. She might not be able to pry into his life specifically, but maybe she could just do some background research. Privately, secretly; without Kagome's knowledge.

InuYasha hissed as he went through his transformation. These little things looked like they wouldn't have hurt at all but they did. They hurt a lot. Just think about it, things growing out of your head, mouth, and hand that normally weren't supposed to be there in the first place. Not for a normal person anyway.

Long fangs replaced his canines [1] and his other teeth grew sharper. His fingers grew a little longer and his nails grew into claws that glistened in the dark. His normal human ears drew back and shrunk; they looked like they were being pulled back into his head until they finally disappeared.

Momentarily, InuYasha was deaf. He couldn't hear a thing. Replacing what had once been there, two white and furry dog ears grew on the top of his head. Instantaneously, he could hear again. Not only could he hear again, he heard better than ever before. He had the hearing capability of a dog.

Kicking off his shoes, InuYasha stretched out his new body. His muscles were more toned and his eyes were narrow with anticipation. He needed to do something. Something else that had changed was his sense of smell. Dogs could smell incredibly well and now, so could he. Luckily, his sense of smell changing wasn't something he could feel.

What to do now was the thought that had crossed his mind. Deciding he was hungry, InuYasha leapt out of the window; into the forbidden forest. He grinned, feeling his fangs cut into his bottom lip. He didn't bleed though; he rarely did in this form.

At dinner, InuYasha was absent. Kagome had noticed this specifically. Worry crossed her mind at the moment and she sighed, pushing her food around her plate. What was so important that he could miss dinner because of it? From what she knew, eating was one of his favorite hobbies.

"Kagome, why don't you come and eat with us?" asked Sango from the Ravenclaw table. "Maybe you'll actually eat something."

"I'm just not hungry," murmured Kagome as she pushed her plate away and walked over to the Ravenclaw table.

"Does this have anything to do with InuYasha?" asked Sango teasingly. She stopped when she noticed that Kagome had completely frozen. "K-Kagome-chan? Are you aright? I was just joking..."

Kagome seemed like she had just woken up from a dream and stared at Sango blankly. "Don't worry, Sango! I'll be fine by tomorrow. Right now, I think I'll just take a little walk. Not very far, okay?" she promised.

"If you're sure..." Sango said unsurely. She watched worriedly as Kagome walked away, swaying slightly like she was sleepwalking.

Kagome was worried. No, worried couldn't' even begin to define what she was feeling. She was worried, concerned, anxious, apprehensive, nervous, bothered, troubled, vexed, upset, afraid, disturbed, alarmed, fretful, uneasy, restless, and whatever else there was to describe it. Those words were just the beginning. You just don't have to hear them because you'd be pretty bored.

Each time she took a step, she felt eyes watching her. She felt as if there was someone following her. Each time she turned around, she saw nothing. Every time she looked walls or windows, [2] she could swear she had seen a flash of white somewhere.

Maybe she was hallucinating. This day had really taken a toll on her. As she walked to her dormitory, she looked outside and stared back at someone. Someone with golden amber eyes that were so familiar. Familiar...before they disappeared.

Running outside was the only thought that crossed her mind at that moment. She had to run outside fast-- there was no telling how long that person would stay there. _Run, run, run, run as fast as you can. Before times runs out. Before he's gone._

She ran past familiar faces, concerned people, disgusted looks, hollow empty shells of people who she thought were never real. She shook her head violently as she kept running. These hallucinations were really becoming a bother. She only knew these empty shells were hallucinations because they were people she knew. People she really knew.

She had seen her family.

That couldn't stop her now. She wouldn't let them stop her. All she was concerned with now was finding that person outside. The one with the eyes that were familiar.

Kagome ran for what seemed like forever. Her determination grew as she slipped past a couple of teachers guarding the exit/entrance to Hogwarts. She had just made it out safely but that didn't mean that she would stay safe. From what she could remember, the eyes had stared at her with their back towards the forbidden forest. Maybe that was where the person was now.

It was dangerous, she knew. She also knew that maybe, just maybe, that person was who she wanted it to be. She wanted to find him and make sure of her suspicions. The suspicions that she had forbidden others to confirm.

The suspicion that InuYasha was a hanyou. A half demon.

"I guess this means that there are no Japanese lessons today," sighed Hermione. "Oh well, this is for the better."

"How so?" asked Sango. "It seems as though InuYasha got his wish, though. I'm sorry I can't help you but I'm just as good at explaining things like Kagome is."

"Don't worry, it isn't your fault, really. Yes, it does seem like InuYasha has gotten his wish, doesn't it?"

She stood up abruptly and stalked off to the direction of the library. Harry and Ron had high certainties of where Hermione was heading and they decided to follow her. They were going to make sure she didn't do anything that she wasn't supposed to.

"Hermione!" Ron called out to her. She barely glanced at them before answering.

"It's about time you two got here. I went in the direction of the library so you guys would follow me. I knew that you two would know where I was supposedly going. I'm not really going there. I'm going to my room. Wait for me, will you? I have to get something."

Hermione disappeared in a flash and reappeared before any of the two could figure out what had happened. When she had gotten back, the only thing they had confirmed was that they had been tricked.

When she came back, she was holding a book. A rather large book at that.

"Hermione, what the hell is that?" groaned Ron. "Don't tell us you had that for a little bit of light reading again?"

"No, of course not. My parents had given it to me for my birthday and I had merely skimmed through it before tossing it aside. The things they say in here is merely a bunch of lies."

Harry and Ron gaped at her. Hermione? Tossing aside a book? Had hell frozen over?

"Oh, don't be so shocked. This is the book I was telling you about. The one that I had read that said that some demons--"

"Wait a second, Hermy," interrupted Harry.

Hermione scowled at the nickname but made no other gesture that stopped him from talking.

"Didn't we promise Kagome that we wouldn't look for anything about InuYasha?"

"Yes, we did. As a matter of fact, I was the one who promised her. Not you two. Anyway, this is just a bit of research. It's not about InuYasha specifically, although he is part of it. Here, read this page."

"What is this, anyway?" asked Harry.

"It's a book on ancient Asian magic. This page is on Japanese magic, sorcery, and demons."

Harry only hesitated slightly before he began reading aloud.

"[3] **In Ancient Japan, there existed demons. Demons roamed Japan and they were no secret. They attacked as they pleased and they were not rare at all. They were almost more common than man itself.**

**"There had been demon hunters and exterminators that worked for the good of mankind but most had failed. Nevertheless, the demon population decreased a little. Most demons are immortal and the oldest living demon recorded is 974 years old. He still lives quite healthily today in Japan, writing novels."**

"Hermione--"

"Just keep reading, Harry," snapped Hermione.

**"...In Japan, there was a specific kind of demon that was rare. Demons themselves were not rare at all but this one was. They were known and classified as hanyou. Half demons. (These are the results of a human and a demon mating.) They were shunned by humans and demons alike, being only half of each species.**

**"Hanyou either appeared in demon form, human form, or half human/half demon form. On the night of the new moon, the ones in demon form would change but it was never known what they had changed into. The half human/half demon form changed into a full demon on the new moon, weakening it. The one with the human form changed into a demon. Not fully, for this would result in killing itself.**

**"...as it changes, it relies more on its instincts and hunts. When they hunt, they like to be in a forest, woods, or any place with camouflage. It has an indescribable urge for blood when hunting and what it loves and craves most is--"**

"Well? Harry? Why'd you stop?" asked Ron.

"That's all there is. The next page talks about Japan's great herbs..." explained Hermione with a distressed look on her face. "Do you understand now?"

"Not really..." Ron blushed. He didn't like feeling stupid and out of the box.

"Ah! Do I have to explain everything?"

The silence answered for her.

"Okay! InuYasha is obviously a hanyou in human form. Tonight is a new moon so that means he has changed into a demon-- or at least part demon. Don't you understand? Right now, InuYasha wants blood and where can you get blood? This IS a school full of students, you know."

"But that doesn't mean that InuYasha is a hanyou or whatever. Just because he's gone tonight doesn't mean he's always gone on new moons," reasoned Harry.

"Oh, honestly, you two are so--" she cut herself off before she said something...rude. "Go ask your brothers, Ron. I'm dead serious. If we don't find out soon, I fear that something terrible will happen."

The desperation in Hermione's voice convinced them enough to at least talk to George and Fred. Luckily and coincidentally, George, Fred, and Lee Jordan happened to pass by them at that exact moment.

"OI! FRED! GEORGE!"

George and Fred grinned at being called over by Ron.

"What do you need, ickle Ronnikins?" asked Fred, pinching Ron's cheeks. "Did you wet your pants again?"

"Cut it out. I want to know something about InuYasha."

"Wow, Ron, I never knew you went that way. Wait 'till I tell mum that you're a queer--"

"GEORGE!" shouted Hermione, startling everyone around them. She wasn't much in the mood for jokes. "Go ahead, Harry. Ask him."

"Eh, George, have you ever noticed InuYasha leaving on nights like this?"

"What do you mean by 'nights like this?' You have to be more specific," replied George.

"Like on the new moon. Like tonight," explained Hermione exasperatedly.

"What? Oh, yea. He's always gone when it's really dark outside. That's when there's no moon, right? The new moon?"

This set Hermione off. She grabbed Harry and Ron by the sleeves and ran off towards their dorm. She had to get the invisibility cloak for her plan to work.

"InuYasha?" asked Kagome nervously. As soon as she had set foot in the forest, her determination had dissipated. She didn't feel anything right now, nothing except for fear and the cold.

Something rustled in the bushes and Kagome turned around quickly. Whatever was moving in the bushes was coming towards her. She couldn't move. It was like her feet were planted on the ground and she couldn't move even if she had wanted to.

She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw who it was that stepped out from the bushes and the trees.

"InuYasha, I'm so glad you're here. Let's--" she stopped talking mid-sentence. Something about him just didn't seem right. It seemed...wrong.

"Kagome..." he growled. No, seriously, he _growled_. A real growl, like a predator that had just caught its prey. InuYasha circled Kagome a couple of times and Kagome could finally see what was so different about him.

He had ears on top of his head, he had claws, fangs, and he just looked menacing. InuYasha smirked and leapt on top of Kagome, causing her to let out a blood-curdling scream.

[1] Canines are those pointy teeth that you have. Some people call them "vampire teeth" and they really do look like it. Hehe, anyway, yea. InuYasha's canines turned into fangs. Oh my good-golly-gosh! LOL

[2] LOL Okay I'm going to make up the fact that some of the walls at Hogwarts are enchanted and you can see outside but not all of it. It's kind of blurry but you can still see. Yes, I'm stupid, but that's how Kagome saw InuYasha's eyes so just deal with it.

[3] Just so you know, almost everything in the book is entirely made up. LOL I though it would be fun to add...

A/N: I'm not going to do review responses like I did with all my other fics but I would really like to thank all of you for your support! I know the update took really long! OO Big wow! I'll update as soon as I can! Aren't you happy though? Hehe...guess not...cuz of the cliffy...

p.s

If you wanna know more about when I'm going to update, check my profile a few times. There's going to be info about it!!

And one last thing, I noticed that since I haven't been online or updating a lot of my fics lately, there are a lot of fics exactly like mine. Maybe it's a coincidence, maybe not. I don't know. Anyway, I hope you keep reading mine! =P


	20. Just Leave it up to me

Okiedokes y'all! Here I am updating another chapter! I'm actually updating on a sort of regular basis! Weird, huh?

PLEASE READ THE A/N OR GO TO MY PROFILE OR THE FIRST CHAPTER FOR INFO ON THESE FICS. MY FICS ARE NOW REWRITTEN AND EDITED AS MUCH AS POSSIBLE. THERE ARE SOME KEY CHANGES SO IF THE STORY GETS A LITTLE CONFUSING, MAYBE YOU COULD TRY AND RE-READ IT OR BRIEFLY SKIM THROUGH IT. Thanks.

Disclaimer: YEA!! I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!! WHAT'CHA GON' DO BOUT IT, EH? -.- sorry I'm just ranting now...

PG-13

-AU- Kagome Higurashi is a transfer student from Beauxbatons to Hogwarts. She has a hard time trying to fit in when she is suddenly placed into Slytherin. What happens when the Shikon no Tama shows up and demons along with it?

Quote:

"_Are there support groups for this kind of thing?"_

_  
-Ron Weasley_

S c h o o l . . . W h o N e e d s I t ?

**Chapter 19  
**  
Just Leave it up to Me

----------

He had ears on top of his head, he had claws, fangs, and he just looked menacing. InuYasha smirked and leapt on top of Kagome, causing her to let out a blood-curdling scream.

----------

Kagome was almost sure that this was indeed InuYasha but she couldn't understand why he was attacking her! Wasn't she his friend? She fell backwards and InuYasha somehow managed to sit on her stomach. He was heavy but managed to adjust his weight so it didn't hurt much. He cupped his hands on her chin and tilted it up towards him.

InuYasha could smell her fear but fresh meat was just too much to bear. He had to eat something soon. Her hair fell over to one side, exposing the smooth pale skin on her neck. He could almost see a vein pulsing and he bent over so his mouth could reach the newly exposed flesh. He was now lying directly on top of her.

She closed her eyes and grimaced, preparing herself for the pain that was to come. Surprisingly, it didn't. The pain, that is. Carefully, Kagome opened her eyes and saw that InuYasha was now just staring at her. More specifically, he was staring at her eyes. At the moment, anyway. She didn't know what he was staring at earlier, as her eyes were tightly shut due to fear.

When she looked into his eyes, she couldn't describe just what she saw. What was it? Things she thought she saw disappeared as soon as she saw them. Hunger, lust, need, desire, all those things added up to want. He wanted something and she was pretty sure that if she didn't give it to him or find a way to give it to him, she wouldn't be alive much longer.

"I-InuYasha?" Maybe she could try to talk her way out of this. That would only work if he could still understand or comprehend her words and that was highly doubtful. One of the two would be good enough for her.

He arched a brow and for a moment, Kagome thought that she could have mistaken him for Sesshoumaru if he actually looked like that. For once, she actually noticed the resemblance between the two siblings. For that one split second, InuYasha looked like Sesshoumaru; regal, noble, majestic, and proud. But that was just for a second.

"Can you get off of me? Please?" She tried to be polite but it was quite hard when she had to fight the urge to smack him for being so close to her.

Of course, InuYasha was too close to having fresh meat again that he could barely hear her. Although they didn't know it, InuYasha hadn't lost total control yet. It was only when he came in contact with freshly spilled blood that he went berserk. Fresh meat was another story. It just made him hungry and to put it simply, it was like a normal person when they were hungry but had no money so they had to watch other people eating while they couldn't. But in InuYasha's case, it was a bit different. There were two kinds of hunger here.

Something in the back of his mind told him not to attack her again but he paid no heed. He wasn't planning on attacking her like _that_ anyway. Who would eat something as wonderful as this? He wanted to play with it first and then…have some fun.

Without warning, Kagome's lips started quivering and well, there was no stopping what came next. InuYasha took this as an invite and immediately took over her lips with his. Sure, he was hungry but that could wait. He could eat some wandering animal later but this was a one in a lifetime chance.

Kagome's eyes widened in shock. Apparently, she wasn't going to be eaten but she would never in a million years have predicted this. This was just plain weird. She was too astounded by the recent change of events to actually do anything about it. Without knowing, she started to respond to his touch. It was…very weird, to say the least. She prayed that someone would come and rescue her. She didn't want to find out what would happen to her after he was finished with just kissing her.

----------

Hermione's plan was quite simple, actually. Go outside and stop InuYasha from feeding on some innocent creatures. Of course, this wasn't SPEW but it was close and much more dangerous. Then again, if danger didn't attract a girl, what else would?

"Hermione! Slow down! You're going to run over some innocent little first years at this rate!"

"Oh, come off it, Harry. You know you can't stop 'Mione when she's in one of her rages. But while I have the chance to ask, where are we going?"

"You're asking me?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Hey, it's either you or me, mate. I'm not risking my life to ask that thing over there."

They both looked at Hermione rushing madly through the halls, holding onto their arms tightly in case either of them decided to bolt.

"Hold on, watch this," Harry muttered under his breath.

Ron nodded but still ran as fast as he could. Amazing how a girl like Hermione could pull both of them so fast and not tire out yet.

"Ms. Granger!" Harry called out in his best impression of Snape, "20 points for running in the hall!!"

Ron burst out laughing and almost fell over in his attempt to hide it from Hermione. She had stopped, turned around, and was presently glancing around nervously, searching for Snape. Finally, her gaze stopped short when she saw Harry and Ron trying futilely to hide their laughter.

"Honestly, do either of you care what happens to InuYasha or not?" she asked in her most professional voice.

"Of course we do! We just don't understand what the hell this has to do with him!"

"Are you two really that dense?" she asked exasperatedly.

From the look that those two gave her, the answer was painfully obvious.

"I'll put it simply for you idiots to understand, okay? InuYasha is a hanyou!" she hissed.

"Wait, _he's_ what that book was babbling incoherently about?"

Harry snorted. "Nice choice of words, Ron. In other words, InuYasha is a hanyou, he's out hunting right now, and possibly somebody is in danger, right?"

Hermione nodded curtly and Ron said, "Well, I figured it was time for you to play hero once again this year!"

Harry turned to look at Ron and all he could see in his friend's face was a teasing look. Ron wasn't jealous at all! Not like last year, anyway…

"Thanks a million, Ron," commented Harry dryly.

Ron just stayed silent, remembering that Harry's hero complex had caused Sirius's death in the first place. This had caught on to Harry and Hermione as well, making the trio silent as they ran.

"Where are we running to anyway, Hermione?"

"Yea, do you have any idea where you're going?"

"Well, obviously, we're going outside."

"Outside, where exactly?"

"I'll decide that as soon as we get there."

"Hermione!!" yelled two very distressed boys.

----------

_'Help…'_ Kagome thought weakly as she tried to remain calm. Being scared wouldn't help her now and hysterics were definitely out. Her options were limited.

"InuYasha, can you hear me? It's me, Kagome. I'm your friend, remember?" She tried reasoning with him again.

"Kagome…" he said breathily. There was some recognition in his eyes and that sparked some hope from her.

"Please, don't hurt me."

"I never intended to…"

"Eh?"

He took in a big whiff of her scent and exhaled as if her scent was a drug. She didn't care what he did as long as he calmed down and got off of her. With every breath he took, it seemed as if his mind was clearing.

"Kagome…you have to leave…"

Without thinking, she responded with, "That'd be nice, except for the fact that you're sitting on my stomach." Hey, who ever said honesty was the best policy lied.

InuYasha growled and his eyes grew hazy again. Apparently, sarcasm was not appreciated.

"Kagome?" a voice called out.

InuYasha and Kagome froze. Kagome froze out of fear for what InuYasha might do to that person and InuYasha out of curiosity. Both laid still on the ground, not moving a muscle and hardly breathing.

"Kagome, are you out here?"

"Hermione, are you out of your mind?"

"I agree, why in the world would a girl like Kagome be out here in the dark?"

Kagome's face flushed for a second until she realized what she was doing and what InuYasha's reaction was. She gaped openly at him. He was turned on by her embarrassment! He went back to sniffing her neck and his mouth stopped just a few millimeters above the pulsating vein in her neck.

"InuYasha…" Kagome warned. She didn't want to have to hurt him but if he hurt her first…she wouldn't play the helpless damsel in distress anymore. Luckily for her, Harry was closer than either Ron or Hermione and heard her warning.

"Kagome?" asked Harry uncertainly. "Are you really out here?"

"Harry, who are you talking to?"

"I think I heard Kagome…"

"Well, what do you know? Hermione was right!" commented Ron dryly. "_That's_ a first."

"Ssh…"

"What are we listening for?"

"I can't see a thing! It's pitch black!"

"Shush!"

The trio listened closely in the dark and heard a faint noise. It sounded like labored breathing.

"Do you think Kagome's in danger right this moment while we're asking stupid questions?"

"IT'S A POSSIBILITY!! For God's sake, Ron! Use your brain for once!"

"I think I see them!" cried Harry. He hadn't really, he just needed silence and the way those two were arguing, it didn't seem like he'd get what he wanted.

Just then, Hermione really did spot them — or rather, she spotted a glimpse of InuYasha's silvery white hair reflected in the moonlight. She also spotted a body under him.

"Kagome!" she started towards the pair but stopped herself before she got too close. "Are you alright?"

"Don't get any closer…" breathed Kagome. "He's not really himself at the moment…"

"We know all about him being a half demon, Kagome. InuYasha, don't move. We can help you," replied Hermione in what she hoped was a nonchalant voice.

InuYasha turned towards Hermione with a snarl. "Don't ever say you know all about me, human. You have no idea. You have no fucking clue."

His teeth and fangs glistened in the moonlight and startled Hermione for a second. She hadn't expected this.

Ron laughed nervously, trying to lighten the mood as much as he could. "Are there support groups for this kind of thing?"

InuYasha turned on Ron and growled, verging on a howl. He leapt off Kagome with an almost graceful sense. "GET OUT!! NOW!!!"

"InuYasha, stop this." Hermione's voice trembled.

"GET AWAY! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND? YOU'RE ALL AFRAID OF ME AND THAT EXCITES ME! YOU'RE NOT HELPING ME, YOU'RE FEEDING MY HUNGER! DON'T YOU GET IT BY NOW?!"

He let out a frustrated howl and leapt off into the forbidden forest, alone. Silence followed and birds suddenly flew out of trees. They looked like they were flying for their lives and maybe, just maybe, they were.

"Kagome, are you alright?"

Kagome had tears in her eyes and looked at them with pain in her eyes. "He's been hiding all this time…"

"He didn't have a choice." Hermione tried to comfort Kagome in vain.

"I guess, at least, we know what his secret is, right?" Kagome asked in an attempt to lighten to mood. Her laughter turned into muffled sobs as she cried for InuYasha.

----------

BAD CHAPTER, RIGHT?! T.T SORRY!!! I PROMISE THE NEXT ONE WILL BE BETTER!! okay, just so you know, better doesn't neccesarily mean longer! lol


End file.
